High School Sucks Saga
by Karatelover
Summary: As Zarbon continues to attend high school to learn about and become a citizen of Planet Earth 2!  Zarbon, his girlfriend Morgan 'OC' and their friends 'OCs' take on bullies, make new friends, question their teachers and classmates, travel to other countries, and come across other aliens and demons! Meanwhile in the afterlife, Frieza becomes lovers with the sorceress Sarah 'OC!
1. Chapter 1

**The Age of Venus**

In science class Zarbon caught Morgan staring at Conrad Downsman, the hottest kid in the class. A lot of the other girls thought he was such a sarcastic dork who did nothing but daydream and somehow manage to get straight As out of it.

Zarbon was prone to jealousy easily, he knew Morgan had a crush on Conrad Downsman since the sixth grade, but he did not take to easily to that.

"Look at him, all gross and such, he's not even that cute." Zarbon said.

"Oh you're complaining about Conrad Downsman again?" Jada asked.

"Yes I am, Morgan was supposed to be my master! My master, she is my master!" Zarbon said.

"Uh Zarbon it's illegal to own slaves in the USA, where do you get off on this rampage about her supposing to be with your master?" Jada asked.

"I'm sorry Jada, I get the term girlfriend and master mix up all the time. The only other girlfriend I have ever had in my life on Planet Frieza as Frieza's slave and adoptive son was Liya." Zarbon said.

"So how is it that you somehow mistaken Morgan for a master and not for a girlfriend?" Jada asked.

"Because I miss being bossed around, I don't like being told what to do, but she is the only person that I will allow to boss me around, but even so she still won't boss me around like she's supposed to!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon this is a little complicated for me to understand, all I got out of it was that you want her to be yours and nobody else is that correct?" Jada asked.

"Exactly, I mean she is my companion she is my other half I just know it Jada. I just know that we're supposed to be together, she doesn't know it though, she thinks I'm just a temporary man that she can step on, she's doing a good job of making me feel second best!" Zarbon said.

"Wow you really do love her don't you?" Jada asked.

"That I do Jada, that I do, even though we only met last winter, I just know that deep down inside, she rescued me from the afterlife after being in it twice now, she did it caus she loves me." Zarbon said.

"Whatever you say, she told me different that's all I know." Jada said.

Morgan was still in love with Zarbon, or at least in-like with him since she was not sure if he would stay with her or not, but right now she wanted to talk to Conrad Downsman since she thought him to be so cute.

"Conrad I have a question to ask you!" She said to him.

Before she could get his attention, another teacher from the next store class came into the classroom and stood at the front, "Mr. Jennings should be back in the class tomorrow, as soon as he can get out of that imaginary blizzard he and his team are experiencing in Canada." The teacher said.

"Oh I hope he's all right," Morgan said.

Everyone looked at her like she was stupid, no really?

"Say hello to your substitute Bulma number 2 as she calls herself," the teacher said about to snicker, but then ran out of the room.

"What? You mean Bulma's clone is substituting? Why? How in the world did this happen?" Zarbon asked.

"She must have been called in like they do on jury duty!" Morgan said.

Bulma 2 came into the class, the clone with the huge knockers who used to be constantly rival her creator for who was the smartest, she despised vanity in all its forms, although she thought herself to be the smartest person around.

She of course was taken in by Zarbon and Morgan until she could get a job and get a place of her own. Originally she was sent to Morgan's planet to collect debris of materials that might help Goku's earth out. She crash landed on the planet, was taken prisoner by the brought back to life Frieza and ended up getting a job at a science department somewhere in a basement for the government.

She was created into the image of Bulma Briefs, and for some reason her boobs looked too big to be real. She originally had a C-cup when she arrived on the planet, but now they looked like Ms. Something must have happened to her while on this planet, but it was more than just plastic surgery.

"Hello class, I'm originally from another planet Earth in this universe, I was sent by my creator Bulma Briefs to collect a lot of materials on this planet to help our planet out!" Bulma 2 said.

A kid raised his hand without trying to snicker, "Yes who are you?" she asked.

"Why are your boobs so big and floppy?" the kid asked laughing up a storm to the point where he turned red.

"Oh yah my stupid creator wanted my boobs to be big, but I think she overdid it, and when I stayed on this planet for a long time, extra oxygen must have sucked into them!" Bulma 2 said.

"So does that mean you're an alien like Zarbon?" one of the kids asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Zarbon goes to this school?" Bulma 2 asked looking at Jada point to Zarbon sitting next to him.

"Ok then let's get your textbooks out and start reading the chapter about sedimentary rocks shall we?" Bulma 2 said.

Later after class, Jada refused to talk to Zarbon or Morgan, he was embarrassed by them since he liked Bulma 2, although now he was not sure since her boobs had absorbed too much oxygen in them. Morgan and Zarbon approached Jada anyways, heck he was their friend, even if they got on his nerves and he defiantly got on their nerves.

"Jada what's the matter?" Morgan asked.

"You guys are the worse friends in the world, you embarrassed me in front of Bulma 2!" Jada said.

"Jada she's like older than you and in case you haven't noticed, her boobs are embarrassingly huge now!" Zarbon said.

"I know that Zarbon! So what you're like 28 years older than Morgan, and you two somehow manage to obtain a relationship!" Jada said.

"Yes while it's true that Zarbon is like totally older than I am, we're just taking is slow, Zarbon said we have to! But I don't want to!" Morgan said.

"Oh is that why you're seeking out Conrad Downsman? Because you don't want to take it slow?" Zarbon asked.

"I see you two are fighting aren't you?" Jada asked.

"Yes Jada we are, its like our first major fight in a while!" Morgan said.

"Make that second major fight in a while!" Zarbon said crossing his arms.

"No wait I was wrong…third major…." Before Morgan could finish Jada interrupted.

"Ok that's enough you two!" Jada yelled.

"What its normal for couples to fight Jada!" Zarbon said.

"What I don't understand is why Morgan is perusing her crush from like when sixth grade! It should have faded many years ago!" Jada said.

"Well this conversation is over!" Morgan said scowling and walking away from Zarbon and Jada.

"As for you Zarbon why would any girl want a horribly vain man like you? In case you haven't grasped it, girls hate vain men!" Jada said.

"I'm not after a bunch of girls, I just want Morgan!" Zarbon said.

"I don't think that other people see it that way!" Jada said.

"What do you mean?" Zarbon asked.

Jada then had a flashback of being in the boy's restroom with Zarbon, while Zarbon was drooling over himself in the mirror, Zarbon even sounded too silly for Jada to associate with him.

Zarbon would say things like, "Wow you're such a handsome creature, Morgan will love and pamper you and you will do the same to her! She will love you for your looks, and then she will get under your skin and crawl into your heart!" Zarbon said staring in the mirror.

A group of boys in the flashback started laughing at how vain Zarbon was, especially since he was so love sick for Morgan he was probably one of the most unusual vain people they had ever seen in their lives.

"Oh my God, why does Zarbon look at himself in the mirror like that, men aren't supposed to be vain it makes them look gay!" Arnold said.

Jada started sweating and then said, "He's not gay, he just can't help it, he was born with a narcissistic disorder that makes it hard for him to get the girl of his dreams is all!" Jada said as he always stood up to boys that would make fun of Zarbon behind his back.

"More like hard for him to get any booty with himself!" Another boy named Stephan said laughing.

Back to the present, Jada stood there still thinking about how he stood up for Zarbon in the bathroom, many times whenever Zarbon would hog the mirror to himself and boys would laugh at him, to try to get him to get away from the mirror so they could wash their hands.

"Jada are you all right?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine, I have an idea, if you want Morgan back so quickly you need to do something that makes you stand out!" Jada said.

"I already stand out I'm good looking and I…" Before Zarbon could say anything, Jada interrupted.

"No, no, no! Being good looking isn't enough anymore, you have to be smart, you have to be skilled and you have to be totally saintly like!" Jada said.

"You mean I have to convert to Christianity?" Zarbon asked laughing since Jada from day one tried to get Zarbon to be more pure than he was in real life.

"Yes that would be a great start, you somehow need to stand out, you could be the first Christian alien in the world! Think about it, you would be setting a great example for Morgan and everyone else in the universe!" Jada said.

Zarbon thought about it, he then daydreamed about going around the world trying to convert Muslims, Buddists and even Jews and atheist. Then he said, "Nah I'll figure something out!" He walked away.

Jada then looked over at Bulma 2 carrying a bunch of books, he went over to talk to her. "Hello Bulma 2 long time no see!" Jada said.

"Oh my God, its you that crazy Christian boy that is friends with Morgan and Zarbon!" Bulma 2 said.

"Yes I'm in many classes with Zarbon and Morgan," Jada said.

"Look I don't want to be a Christian ok? I just don't see the point in it at all, I'm happy being an atheist and I would rather be an atheist if its not too much trouble to ask." Bulma 2 said.

"Don't you want to be safe from the fires of hell?" Jada asked.

"NOOO!" Bulma 2 yelled at him.

"By the way, you know its sinful to get plastic surgery to impress your looks other then getting mutilated or in a horrible car crash right?" jada asked.

"For the last time Jada, my boobs abnormally absorbed oxygen!" Bulma 2 said walking fast away from him.

Everyone in the hallway laughed when she said that, and Jada just walked to his next class like nothing happened at all.

Zarbon decided that if he wanted to get Morgan's attention and distract her from drooling over Conrad Downsman, he should dress more appropriately, but not by the school standard's.

In fact the next day when he came to school, he was dressed up with very colorful looking cloths that he got from a hippy store at the mall. He had never forgotten how in the old Planet Frieza days during the 70's he would watch Woodstock concerts on TV and feel more love than hatred and back-stabbing that sounded him on a daily business.

However the shirt he was wearing he showed off his muscles which he normally hid from the world, wore rose colored sunglasses, and oh his shirt was so colorful! He looked like a god; he straightened his really thick wavy hair.

The first class he had with Morgan and Jada was Earth Science of course. Mr. Jennings did not return from his trip to Canada yet, and Bulma 2 was still substituting! Zarbon sat down in his chair with style, Jada looked him over and looked worried since the other boys in the room were looking like they wanted to kick Zarbon's butt.

"Zarbon why are you dressed like that?" Jada asked.

"I'm trying to stand out so that Morgan notices me, I mean look at me how could she not notice me at all?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh she's not the only one that is looking at you." Jada said gulping.

Bulma 2 ran into the classroom, "Sorry I'm late, I'm so sorry I'm never late for anything!" She yelled throwing her papers onto the desk.

"You're one minuet early." Jada said.

"That's enough Jada Banks!" Bulma 2 said.

She looked at Zarbon and was surprised to see him look so flamboyant, she shook her head, "Zarbon why are you dressed like that?" she asked.

"Oh are you talking to me?" Zarbon asked as some of the girls giggled.

"Zarbon Mustashi, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you didn't give a damn about the dress code which strictly says not sagging pants, sunglasses or fully exposed arms!" Bulma 2 said holding up the dress code sheet and pointing to the people on the sheet that were not appropriately dressed.

"Sorry but the government doesn't care about how we dress so don't tell me what is in fashion and what is not!" Zarbon said.

"Sorry Mr. Mustashi but the age of Scoripo is officially over!" Bulma 2 said as she went to the chalk board.

"Excuse me but growing up I heard it was called the age of Aquarius!" Zarbon said.

Everyone looked at him like he had just woken out of a coma, since nobody knew how old Zarbon really was, to them they thought he looked like a seventeen-year old looking muscular person.

"I mean that is what my old man told me!" Zarbon said correcting himself.

After class Morgan was furious with Zarbon she did not want him to be kicked off the planet, or kicked out of school for impersonation of a teenager, which was easier said than done.

"Congrats Zarbon, you nearly blew your cover of how old you really are!" Morgan said.

"Don't worry I'm still a pup, Primal Changelings don't start getting old until they hit the age of 500 or so!" Zarbon said.

All the sudden those group of girls ran up to Zarbon, they were smitten with his fashion sense and goofy fake attitude of not caring. It's like he was Snow White, who rose from the coffin of which she was asleep from that poison apple she ate. They wanted to be that prince, they wanted to be the ones who could use him to help them pick out clothing that they would look good in.

"Zarbon can you come with me after school and help me pick out my dress for my date with my boyfriend?" Amber asked.

"No I saw him first!" Tricia said.

"How about you all can take him shopping at the same time!" Jada said as he walked up to Zarbon, Morgan and the group of girls.

"Let's go!" they all said taking him by the hand and running towards the doors that led into the school. out of the doors.

"Zarbon where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"I guess I'm going shopping, see you after school Morgan!"

Those silly girls took Zarbon out those doors and did not even realize that school had six more hours in session.

"I meant after school, not during school! God girls are so stupid!" Jada said.

"Uh Jada I'm a girl," Morgan said.

"Yes I know that Morgan." Jada said.

At the mall Zarbon was sitting there bored watching the girls show off for him, "How do I look in this one?" Lana asked.

"Personally I don't like the way your pale skin tone goes with that lime green top," Zarbon said.

"Do you think that my boyfriend would make-out with me in this dress?" Laura asked walking out of the dressing room with a hoochie looking dress on.

"You might charm someone who wants to use you for sex that's all." Zarbon said.

Tricia walked out with high heals on, "Do you like my shoes Zarbon? Should I wear these to my cousin's wedding?" she asked.

"Honestly those look a little out of your league, try heals that don't look too Mariah Carey." Zarbon said yawning.

Amber then came up to him with a huge necklace on her neck, "Tell me Zarbon if you were my boyfriend would you kiss my neck?" She asked looking at him flirtatiously.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, he loved attention from the opposite sex, but this was getting annoying and he missed Morgan a lot, so to him they were nothing but people to talk to.

"How should I know, I'm not your boyfriend now am I?" Zarbon asked rhetorically.

"What difference does it make, you're gay!" Amber said.

Zarbon then smiled and starting laughing really hard, he could not believe it, this was possibly the first time that someone he did not know that well assumed that he loved men.

"I'm not gay," Zarbon said trying not to laugh hard, since he could barely stand up.

"Yes you are you love fashion, and you dress all colorful and you wear a tiara on your head usually." Tricia said.

"Oh that, no I'm just really vain, I love to look beautiful so that I look beautiful to people, but it has nothing to do with my sexual preference." Zarbon said.

"But you wear a tiara on your forehead!" Laura said.

"Yes I have warn this crown since I was eighteen years old, it belonged originally to my father, but my mother snatched it off of his forehead and gave it to Cui to give to me when I turned into a man. It's a cultural thing, I'm a Primal Changeling not a human." Zarbon said.

The girls all looked at one another and gave him dirty looks, "Then you were using us the whole time for shopping and were going to bone us one by one after we were done shopping!" Lara said.

"Why would I do that when I'm deeply in love with someone? I love Morgan! I also respect myself too much to go having sexual intercourse with a bunch of girls that I barely know! That's just stupid and dangerous!" Zarbon said.

"Dangerous? How is having sex with random girls dangerous?" Laura asked Zarbon furiously.

"Let's see there is a high risk of producing offspring that is unwanted, or you could get your head eaten off, or you could be ripped to shreds, or your offspring could end up being born and rip you to shreds and eat you alive. I mean you just can't trust people now-a-days!" Zarbon said.

"Come on guys we don't need this gay faker!" Amber said.

"Yah let's go find someone who is actually gay and gives a crap about fashion!"

Zarbon was shocked, they did not even appreciate him for his fashion sense, they were making a huge mistake, "Wait, how is my sexual preference any substitute for having a good fashion sense?" Zarbon yelled.

"Just keep walking maybe he'll go away!" Amber said.

"God those stupid girls, they don't understand me, that's what it is, they don't understand that I have to be presentable and look beautiful to the world, so that they don't try to kill me or eat me alive. Oh well I think I should hang out here for a while!" Zarbon said sighing.

Later on that day, Jada went to the drinking fountain and overheard a group of boys talking, "Yes tonight, we're going to knock Zarbon on the head, tie ropes on his ankles and drag him!" Larry said.

"Can't we go to jail for doing that?" Speedman asked.

"Nobody is going to miss a flamboyantly fake pretty boy like Zarbon, none of the boys at school like him enough and the girls are too into him only because of his good looks and amazing fashion sense, and he needs to go." Paul said.

"He's also a fugitive alien from a distant planet, aliens dangerous anyways!" Larry said.

"Oh my God, they're going to drag Zarbon, they think he's gay!" Jada thought to himself, he then got water on himself by accident.

"Oh crap this is cold!" Jada said as he ran down the hall.

"I think Banks is up to something," Paul said.

"Yes he knows too much about our plan! I say we drag him too, he's a gay in denial!" Speedman said.

Morgan saw Conrad Downsman at his locker, he was combing his dirty blondish brown hair and staring into the mirror. Morgan walked up to him shyly, "Hello Conrad." She said.

He looked at her, "Hello," He said.

Before she could talk more to him, Jada grabbed her by the hand and took her over to another side of the hallway, "Jada why did you do that, I had him where I wanted him!" Morgan said.

"They're going to kill him Morgan, they're going to kill him!" Jada yelled.

"Whose going to kill who?" Morgan asked.

"I just overheard Paul and his friends say that they're going to drag Zarbon, they think he's gay!" Jada said.

"Boy they don't know what they're in for then!" Morgan said.

"Yah they're idiots, just to go for the record I never told a soul about Zarbon's bi-curious nature! They could go to jail for a hate crime that they didn't bother to take a second look at, at all!" Jada said still in denial that Zarbon might have naively admired the same sex along with being in love with Morgan at the same time.

"No not that, they have no idea how powerful Zarbon is and he will end up screwing them over than the other way around! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Conrad Downsman!" Morgan said walking away from Jada.

Jada could not understand what was wrong with that girl at all! Either way he needed to pursue Bulma 2 instead of worrying about Morgan and Zarbon's silly love life together. He figured that Zarbon could find a way out. He looked at her talking to another girl teacher in the hallway, admiring her from afar, but before he could talk to Bulma 2 he was knocked out and tied up with a rope and duct tape over his mouth in the back of a pickup truck.

_To be Continued! _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Age of Venus Falls Down**

That night much later on, Zarbon was walking on the road upset, since his new friends that happened to be girls decided that since he was not gay enough that he could not hang out with them. He did not really like them anyways, he thought only of Morgan. Why did she want to go after Conrad Downsman, especially since he had no feelings for her?

"Uh girls can be so stupid and cruel! I hate them, they're stupider and more ignorant than Jada, I can't believe I just said that!" Zarbon said surprised since he was so used to being nagged by Jada's stupidity even though in real life Jada wanted to save Zarbon from a "life full of sin".

All the sudden a pickup truck sped past Zarbon, dragging Jada behind it on a rope. Jada was still alive although he had a few cuts and bruises on him with his mouth still taped over so nobody could hear him scream. The truck stopped and the three boys got out of the truck.

Zarbon looked at them and said this, "Hey I've seen you guys around school before! How are you doing?"

Zarbon then looked down and saw poor Jada injured from being dragged, "Wait what is my friend Jada doing on the ground with his mouth covered with duct tape and tied to the car with a rope…Let my friend go right this second or there will be consequences!" Zarbon said.

"Your friend, yah I bet he is your friend!" Paul said laughing with a brick in his hand he then walked up to Zarbon and tried to knock him out, but it did not work the brick just broke.

"Let's get out of here! This guy is psychotic!" Larry said as he and his friends ran into the car.

Zarbon got onto the ground and pulled the duct tape off of Jada's mouth, "What happened to you?" Zarbon asked.

"They think you and I are gay, they knocked me out and tied me to the back with rope all around me and my ankle and…." Before Jada could finish the car started up, started driving and Jada and Zarbon were being dragged, despite the fact that Zarbon was still holding on for dear life with Jada screaming for help.

"God Jada you scream like a girl!" Zarbon said.

"Get me out of here, before something really bad happens!" Jada yelled.

Zarbon then though of a plan while holding onto the rope that Jada was attached to, he flew up, grabbed Jada still tied to the rope and while he held onto Jada he swung the rope around like a cowboy does with the truck spinning in air and then released it when he saw that they were in a nearby lake.

"Yes we did it Jada!" Zarbon said.

Then the realized his mistake when Jada yelled, "HELPPP!"

Jada was still attached to the end of the rope which was still attached to the back of the truck he went flying into the lake with the truck and the others inside the truck and needless to say it was a total backfire.

"Please Zarbon just get wet, if you don't Morgan will hate you for Jada drowning!" Zarbon thought.

Back at the high school, it was night time Morgan's mom drove her to the science fair to watch Conrad Downsman, he won second place for his project on a Oreo maker machine he invented. She let him bask in his glory and let all his friends crowd around him to congratulate him and then went in for the kill.

"Hello Conrad, congratulations on second place! Although I personally feel that you should have gotten first." Morgan said.

"Thank you so much Morgan, I worked so hard on it I didn't think I would win even second place." Conrad said.

"Well you did and that is something to be proud of." Morgan said.

"Say where's that tall muscular good looking alien friend of yours tonight, I almost see you two together all the time." Conrad said.

"Oh he's at the mall with a few girls shopping with them, so they can impress their other friends and boyfriends." Morgan said.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Conrad asked.

"They didn't ask me to come along." Morgan said.

"No I mean I see you guys hanging out all the time, you two never ever leave each other's sides, if I didn't know any better I would say that he really and I mean really likes you a lot." Conrad said.

"Yes he does adore me, but we're not going through such a great time right now." Morgan said.

"Maybe you should show him you still care for him deeply instead of attending this boring science fair instead." Conrad said.

"I would but…" before Morgan could finish Conrad interrupted her.

"Come on I saw how bored you were in the audience, the only time you didn't seem so bored was when I came onstage with my project." Conrad said.

"Yes I'm so bored it's not even funny!" Morgan said.

"Why don't you go to him then, instead of trying to talk to me." Conrad said.

"Yah if he still likes me." Morgan said, she then walked away realizing that nothing would ever happen with Conrad.

She was hurt yes, so the only other option now was that she could have Zarbon all to herself since he was the only person who listened to her and felt for her. He took her seriously, nobody else did, she also felt that even her younger sister Erin and her divorced parents did not take her seriously enough. In yet she had long to think of that option since she was still hurt that Conrad clearly told her he did not like her like that.

Meanwhile Zarbon finished rescuing the three boys that tried to kill him and Jada, Jada was standing there watching Zarbon come out of the lake with the last boy. They then tied all three of them with the rope that was dragging Jada to the tree and decided to talk it out with them instead of just leave them there.

"Ok now I want to know once and for all why you decided to drag Jada and tried to drag me!" Zarbon said.

"We thought you were gay!" Larry said.

"Thanks a lot Larry you have such a big mouth!" Paul said.

"What? I'm not gay, and even if I was what difference would it make? Did you idiots even bother to get to know me or even ask if I was gay or not? You see where I come from one does not just assume that people are gay, the only way to know is to ask!" Zarbon said.

"We're sorry Mr. Zarbon sir, we just don't like you! You not only look homosexual, but you also dress more colorfully and more conservative than the rest of the boys in the school!" Speedman said.

"We're also afraid that if you're not homosexual that you would steal our women away, since you're so interesting looking and different!" Paul said.

"Ok so you assume that because I am handsome that I would sleep with a bunch of girls that I don't know and that I'm also a flaming homosexual! Yah there is one flaw with that assumption, I love Morgan I don't want another woman!" Zarbon said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why did you try to kill me? I have done nothing to deserve your cruelty!" Jada yelled at the boys.

"Nobody likes you Banks, also nobody likes that you are in ballet, how you try to convert people to Catholicism and how you have a racist grandfather that is the grand dragon of the KKK down in Southern Indiana!" Larry said.

"Yah but is that any reason to kill Jada? Jada is the most harmless human besides Morgan that I have ever met in my life! He would never hurt anyone intentionally, he's annoying at heck but that doesn't give you the right to kill him!" Zarbon said.

"Just like he said, I'm as annoying as…hey I'm not annoying as heck!" Jada said getting mad at Zarbon.

"Why don't we just leave you three tied up to the tree so you can think about what you did, you do know that its illegal to tie people up to a rope and drag them on the ground right?" Zarbon asked.

Later on that night, the police found the three boys and a note, they opened the note up first to make sure that it was not a clue to a nearby bomb.

The note said, "Dear officers, my friend and I have been accused of being different from other people, so it is with great pleasure that I will let you take these gay draggers to jail since they tried to murder my friend and I for being gay, even though we both aren't gay. Thank you have a great night, love Zarbon!"

"All right untie them and take them to jail!" The cop said.

Next day at school Morgan was in the bathroom crying her eyes out since Conrad clearly did not like her like that.

"I don't know what I did wrong, I just don't understand it!" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile after earth science let out, Jada walked up to Bulma 2, "Hey I have to talk to you!" Jada said.

"What more is there to talk about?" Bulma 2 asked.

"I just want to know why you are going to great lengths to ignore me this morning?" Jada asked.

"Fine you want to know the truth, ok here is the complicated truth about my life back on my other planet Earth! I was cloned from the original Bulma Briefs, a silly, vain and mad scientist! She thought she could use me around the house for other things!" Bulma 2 said.

"Like what?" Jada asked.

"Well to make a long story short, she and Vegeta her husband were having problems in bed, she said that she was way too tired to have sex with him, he wouldn't stop bothering her about it even if she told him no. Since she loved him and herself enough, she cloned herself as a substitute so he could think it was her and not someone else having sex with him!" Bulma 2 said.

"Wow that's horrible," Jada said.

"Yes I was supposed to go to bed with him every night while Bulma worked in the lab since her career was more important to her than her love life. I was scared of him Jada, terrified he had a horrible temper, then he noticed that I was not bossy like she was, and he soon discovered the cloning device that she invented and realized that I was a clone and not the real Bulma!" Bulma 2 said.

"Then what happened?" Jada asked.

"Then to keep me safe from the wrath of her husband, Bulma sent me away to look for materials on this planet Earth since she discovered that there was another earth filled with humans as the top species. That's how I ended up here and why I am so into my career more than my looks or anyone else!" Bulma 2 said.

"Wow that's pretty messed up!" Jada said.

"See nobody could possibly want to be with a clone like me, especially now that my boobs have filled up with oxygen." Bulma 2 said.

"Uh I have to go now, see yah!" Jada said running away as fast as he could.

He could not believe how much he liked her before, now she seemed like a loser to him. I mean how often do teenage boys have crushes on clones with huge tits filled with oxygen anyways, quite rarely if you ask me!

Morgan was still in the bathroom and realized something, "Maybe Conrad has a point, maybe my time would be more convenient to spend it with someone who loves me, instead of someone who doesn't. Maybe I'll give Zarbon another chance since I like him anyways." Morgan thought.

Zarbon had looked for Morgan all morning, he did not come home last night, and this morning she did not show up to go to school with him. He needed to see her, and tell her about his crazy day and pretty much bizarre night. He went to English class to see if she was there, she was. She was sitting where she usually sat down and he walked over to her.

"Hi Morgan what's up, I didn't see you this morning, did you ride the school bus or something?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan then hugged him tightly, "Why all the sudden do you care to see me?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh Zarbon, I would rather be with someone who wants to be with me instead of being with someone who doesn't want to be with me." Morgan said as she hugged him tightly.

Zarbon was happy and surprised to hear that, his face light up like it had been dark for many years. Nobody had ever said that to him before, not even his ex girlfriend Liya, that anteater girl that he dated on Planet Frieza, who got pregnant by someone her own species, married that guy and ended up losing her husband and daughter to execution.

She then had a hard time winning Zarbon's heart back, only then did she win it back when she died in his arms in a cave after a hard battle that was poorly planned out by Frieza. From then on Zarbon vowed never to long for another being in the universe, then a decade later after being killed on Namic and resurrected after being brought back to life once before, he saw her.

That beautiful but complicated brunette who had blond highlights in her hair, those big brown doe-like eyes that stared at him and looked into the window of his soul. She was his and his alone and nobody could take that away from them, even if she would have loved another, he would have still loved her.

"Let's make sure that nobody or nothing else comes between us? Agreed?" Zarbon asked.

"Agreed!" Morgan said hugging him.

All the sudden, Bulma 2 walked into the classroom, "Hello I'm here to substitute for Mrs. Rivers, she had jury duty to attend!"

"Oh great you again?" Zarbon asked sitting down.

"Now class your teacher left you this biography of Joseph Stalin to watch since the character in the book Napoleon is based on him!" Bulma 2 said putting the tape into the video player.

"Ew him? My adoptive father used to make out with pictures to him, it was horrible to watch!" Zarbon said.

"Oh Frieza has bad tastes that's for sure!" Morgan said as the movie screen came up and started to show that badly put together bio of Stalin.

As Morgan and Zarbon watched it, all the class seemed to be afraid of Stalin of how it told how he killed a lot of innocent people and all that jazz, the only person that didn't seem to be afraid and was in love with Stalin was, ironically Morgan herself!

She sat there the whole time drooling over Stalin, its as if she saw the other half of her looking back at him, its as if he was an angel with that olive colored skin of his, that thick head of black hair and that thick mustache that looked better on him than any other man with a mustache that she had ever seen in real life. She had never seen such a elegant part Middle Eastern part Asian, who had weight issues before in her life!

She then had to ask Zarbon, "Who is that?"

"That is Joseph Stalin, he was a bloody murderer." Zarbon said.

"How come he looks Middle Eastern and not like a Russian?" Morgan asked.

"Because he's a Georgian." Zarbon said.

"What's a Georgian? Is that like a proto-Gypsy or something?" Morgan asked.

"No a Georgian is from the former Soviet State Georgia, they are mountain people that are dark completed with a lot of hair on them not to mention that they have huge weird looking noses and can either look white or middle eastern. It's one of the oldest breeds on planet earth, Frieza told me so that's how I know." Zarbon said.

"Wow Frieza sure did have good tastes!" Morgan said giggling.

Zarbon looked over at her like she was nuts along with the rest of the class, "Hum I wonder about you sometimes Morgan!" Zarbon said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Morgan said.

"Not from what I can see," Zarbon said looking over at the other people who looked like they wanted to kick Morgan's ass.

"I don't care what those assholes think, by this time tomorrow I'm going to be in Moscow and go to his house and will ask him to marry me!" Morgan said.

"Uh Morgan you don't know where he lives, and besides even so…" Before Zarbon could finish what he was saying, the video interrupted him.

"Stalin died in the year of 1953, some say he was poisoned, some say that he had a stroke while most people assume it was a cerebral hemorrhage to the brain!" the video said.

"Oh damn it! For once in my boring life, I found someone who I want to marry and then all the sudden I come to find out that he is dead! What the heck?" Morgan asked.

"I guess you won't be going to Moscow after all!" Zarbon said laughing.

"Oh well, at least he's dead so that he can't caus anyone else more pain than its needed. Besides if I drool over a dead guy I could never get hurt since he can't drool over me or reject me!" Morgan said.

"Oh that does it!" Zarbon stood up and went to the front desk where Bulma 2 was reading a science journal.

"Miss Bulma 2, I need for you to turn this trash off right now!" Zarbon said.

"I can't just do that I might get into trouble with the teacher," Bulma 2 said not even looking at Zarbon.

"Yes you can, I don't want you encouraging my girlfriend into loving Stalin!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon, she's your girlfriend you talk her out of it!" Bulma 2 said.

Zarbon then yelled, "Morgan how could you!" to the top of his lungs.

End of Story


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Big Bad Bully**_

Another year had gone by and by then Jada was good friends with Zarbon and come to accept the fact that Zarbon was bisexual despite the fact that Jada's domination told him otherwise. Zarbon continued to fool the school thinking that was seventeen when in real life he was old enough to be Morgan's dad.

Morgan was with Zarbon in the hallway at school the two walked to US History Class, they also discussed the current situation in Iraq, "Oh Zarbon I can't wait to take world history my senor year, I mean US history is ok, but where are all the wars?" Morgan asked.

"I know where they are, they're all history. Like for instance, the Civil War, World War 1, and World War 2, the Korean War, the Vietnam War, and the Persian Gulf war." Zarbon said.

"I find it so odd that we're fighting a war against Iraq now," Morgan said.

"Morgan, we're fighting against Saddam Hussein. God what an asshole, he killed his own people and tried to exterminate the Kurds, I hate his guts he's no different than Hitler was. I mean the guy is crazy and I can't wait until we find him." Zarbon said.

"I can't wait either, when they finally do I hope they get him and Osama bin Ladan drunk so they have sex with each other." Morgan said.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, he would have never have those sorts of nasty fantasies unless it involved Morgan in them, but this was silly, "Ew is this one of your really gross fantasies?" Zarbon asked.

"No I just want to imagine what it would be like if they were to give them a taste of their own medicine," Morgan said laughing.

Zarbon then started laughing, he thought that Morgan was funny, "Morgan shut up. No more of this crude nonsense," he said laughing.

All the sudden, Warren Bullet bumped into Morgan in the hallway, "Watch where you are going Macskavsky!" he said.

"I'm sorry Warren," Morgan said.

"I'm too important to accept your apology!" Warren said pushing Morgan out of the way and walking into the classroom.

"Are you all right Morgan?" Zarbon asked hugging her. I wonder why Warren picks on you so much?

"Of all the nerve! I don't know why he picks on people; all I know is that he's asking for trouble!" Morgan said.

They sat down in the classroom, Morgan sat next to Jada, and Zarbon sat next to a pretty girl and a good-looking boy.

"I don't know about you but I'll never find the right girl for me, you're lucky to have Zarbon if you didn't then I would have you as a girlfriend," Jada told Morgan.

"Don't worry Jada just let her come to you my mom always tells me that about boys, despite the fact that I'm with Zarbon." Morgan said.

"Yah Morgan came to me and I didn't except it." Zarbon said.

"Yah because Morgan resurrected you after finding out about you from a gossip magazine," Jada said.

The teacher Mrs. Brickhouse got up in front of the class, "Ok class before we get started, we have two new students. Olga and Yulta, they're brother and sister, and they moved from where?" she asked.

"Chicago," Olga said.

To Jada's ears, the girl's voice sounded like honey. He looked over at Olga, it was love at first sight, she had thick dark long brown hair, a hooked nose and dark green eyes along with a nice rack as well, it was love at first sight for him, he did not know why he did not notice her before, "Wow she's so beautiful," Jada thought to himself.

"Tell us about yourself Olga and Yulta," Mrs. Brickhouse said.

Olga then walked to the front of the room with her brother Yulta, "I'm Olga Monlavic and this is my twin brother Yulta, we were born and raised in Chicago. They have the best cloths there and we're both Capricorns." Olga said.

"Sounds like my type of girl," Jada thought.

"Well we're also Jewish. Our grandparents on our mom's side of the family come from Russia. But our parents are American and our dad was a Greek Orthodox Christian but converted to Judaism just to marry our mom," Yulta said.

Jada's eyes grew wide, "Shit she's Jewish, that means that we can't be together, I'm a Catholic my parents would never allow it!" Jada thought to himself sadly.

"Can you say something in Russian?" Warren blurted out.

"We don't speak Russian, we're Jewish Americans our grandparents spoke Yiddish as a main language!" Yulta said.

"Yah in the name of communism!" Warren yelled aloud with the whole class laughing except for Morgan, Jada and Zarbon who were more mature than the rest of the class.

"Now class, don't laugh that is not funny. You two may sit down now. Now we have a pop quiz over Lesson 1 of the Civil War, believe me if I had things my way, then we would all not have tests and quizzes!" Mrs. Brickhouse said.

"Really Mrs. Brickhouse?" Jada asked.

"No not really, it is absolutely necessary! Now no talking," Mrs. Brickhouse said passing the quizzes out.

"It must be tough being the new kid," Morgan said sighing.

"I know how you feel; I mean living on this planet is tougher than I thought." Zarbon said.

"No Zarbon, I mean Olga and her brother. I mean look at them they look sad." Morgan said.

"Why don't we get to know them better, maybe that'll make them feel more welcome," Zarbon then wrote a note and passed it to Olga.

Just then, Warren Bullet looked over at Zarbon, "Hey Mrs. Brickhouse is Zarbon supposed to be passing notes to Olga?" Warren asked.

"Zarbon Mustashi! What are you doing?" Mrs. Brickhouse asked.

"Sorry Miss Brickhouse, I was just trying to make Olga feel welcome," Zarbon said.

"Ok then, but could you do it after class?" Mrs. Brickhouse asked.

"Yes Miss Brickhouse. That wasn't funny Warren!" Zarbon said as he continued to work on his quiz.

Warren then thought to himself, "Maybe I should wad a piece of paper up and throw it at Morgan!" He wadded a piece of paper and then threw it at Morgan.

"What the? Who threw that piece of paper at my head?" Morgan asked startled.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Mrs. Brickhouse asked.

"Someone threw a piece of paper at my head Mrs. Brickhouse!" Morgan said.

"I saw the whole thing, Warren threw it!" Jada said.

"Warren one more wrong move from you and you're going to the principal's office, again," Mrs. Brickhouse said.

"Wow I can't believe that Jada tattled on me! I'll show him!" Warren ignoring the warning wadded another piece of paper up and threw it at Jada's head.

"Miss Brickhouse Warren threw a piece of paper at me!" Jada said.

"Warren, detention!" She said getting slip out and writing it for Warren. "Warren come here!" she said giving it to him, "Go now!" Mrs. Brickhouse said pointing to the door.

"I'm going to get you Jada Banks!" Warren said as he left the room.

"Did you just hear that, Warren is going to kick my ass," Jada said shaking with fear.

"Just don't worry about it Jada, he's just trying to scare you," Zarbon said trying to be nice.

In the cafeteria, Morgan, Zarbon, and Jada went over to the table that Olga and Yulta sat at, "Is this table taken?" Morgan asked.

"Not at all. Aren't you guys in my history class?" Olga asked.

"Yes we are. I'm Morgan, the alien is Zarbon. He lives with me, and we are romantically involved." Morgan said.

"We're going to be married someday when Morgan is legally old enough," Zarbon said smiling naively.

"I'm Jada Banks. And you are Olga what?" Jada asked with an intense look in his eyes.

"Olga Monlavic," Olga said.

"My name is Jada Banks!" Jada said excitedly.

"No, it's a very old German surname" Jada said.

"It doesn't sound German to me," Yulta said.

"Ok enough about the names all ready," Morgan said.

"We had to watch a stupid movie called "Selena" in Spanish Class in Spanish, it was dumb when Selena got killed at the end," Zarbon said.

"I don't like Spanish class, but all ready I'm starting to pick some Spanish up." Morgan said.

"Morgan you have a D in the le class," Zarbon said.

"Hey a girl can dream," Morgan said.

Warren came up to the group of friends, "Oh hello guys," he then spilled his tray onto Jada on purpose. "Oh ops, looks like Jada is all dirty." Warren said laughing.

"Man Warren you're an asshole!"

All the sudden Jada's childhood friend Tre Hoggets came up to the table, "What's up Warren?" Tre asked giving Warren a high five after he put his lunch tray onto the table.

"Oh you trader!" Morgan said furious.

"What are you talking about, I'm friends with him," Tre said, everyone looked at him as if he was a trader, "Maybe I'll come back some other time," Tre then left the table with his lunch tray.

"Poor Tre, he doesn't know whose side he's on, we need to tell him." Morgan said.

"Don't worry about him Morgan, he'll be all right." Zarbon said.

Olga then got mad at Warren and spilled her tray on him on top of his head, "Ops, I'm so sorry." She said.

"You little bitch! I'm about to punch you!" Warren tried to punch Olga but missed.

"Run Olga, run!" Yulta yelled.

Olga started running out of the cafeteria away from Warren then bumped into Mr. Miller, "Help he's going to kill me!" Olga yelled.

"I'll take care of this!" Mr. Miller then caught Warren, "Where are you going Warren?" he asked.

"So we meet again," Warren said.

"You're supposed to be in detention. Come on let's go back," Mr. Miller said taking Warren by the collar and escorting him back to detention.

"I'll get you Olga Monlavic!" Warren yelled.

Morgan, Zarbon and Jada were behind Olga as she watched warren go back to detention, "Olga Warren just threatened to beat your ass up!" Jada said.

"Don't worry about it, I can take care of myself," Olga said.

"Thank you for standing up for me, no girl has ever done that for me before," Jada said with his eyes twinkling in the light.

"I have a few times," Morgan said.

"Other than Morgan, no girl has ever stood up for me before." Jada said.

After school, Olga walked home with Yulta since they did not live too far from the school, Jada ran up behind them, "Wait Olga!" Jada yelled.

"Jada, is that you?" Olga asked.

"Yes it's me. Do you mind if I walk you home?" Jada asked.

"No I don't mind at all, except I'm walking with my brother." Olga said.

"No that is ok; I'll walk home by myself. You two can catch up," Yulta said walking faster ahead of them.

"So you don't know Russian hum?" Jada asked.

"No but I'm taking French, wait do you still have your schedule?" Olga asked.

"Sure I do, hold on a second," Jada took his book out of his bag, "Ok here it is. Let's compare it to your schedule." Jada said. They looked at them both, "Wow it looks like we have most of our classes together this semester." Jada said.

"Yah that is good, now I'll have a friend in almost every class that I don't have my brother in," Olga said.

"Hey which one of you wants to get pounded first?" It was Warren he followed them both and somehow managed to be quiet about it up until now.

"Oh God it's Warren! I'll save you; put them up Warren you have to go through me to get to Olga!" Jada said putting his fists up. Warren then punched Jada in the face,

Jada went home, with two black eyes and bruised as well, his mother Angela was in the kitchen cutting tomatoes up for a salad that she planned to serve the family, "Hello mom!

"What in the world happened to you Jada?" Angela asked running over to Jada and hugging him.

"Warren beat the shit out of me again," Jada said with an angry look on his face.

"No cussing in this house Jada!" Angela said.

"Why don't you get into the bathtub and wash yourself," Angela said.

"No mom, besides I have too much homework to do. I'm also an adult I can cuss at inappropriate times if I want to!" Jada walked into his room and turned on the TV.

Olga went into her house and Yulta sat down watching TV, he looked back to see Olga wounded.

"What happened to you?" Yulta asked.

Olga had two black eyes and a bruised arm, "I got beaten up by Warren, Jada tried to save me but he got beaten up by Warren and then Warren turned his rage out on me." Olga said.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can find a way to help you two defend yourself next time." Yulta said.

At Morgan's house, on the weekend in the back yard, Zarbon stood outside with Jada and Olga, all three were in karate suits. "Now that Warren beat both of you guys up, I think it is the right time to try to learn how to defend yourselves." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon I hope you know karate." Jada said.

"Well it's a type of karate you don't find on earth," Zarbon then amazed Olga and Jada by doing a backwards summersault and landing on his own two feet. "Now have any questions?" Zarbon asked.

"No keep going," Jada said.

"Ok Jada try to attack me from behind," Zarbon said.

"Ok!" Jada ran behind and over to Zarbon, but Zarbon turned around, ducked and Jada fell down.

"So what do you think about my karate?" Zarbon asked.

"Teach me all you know master," Jada said.

Hours later, Zarbon still taught them karate, it was now the time to meditate, "Now that we have prepared ourselves mentally, I want you two to face each other and start fighting," Zarbon said.

Olga and Jada faced one another and bowed to one another, "Take that Jada!" Olga grabbed Jada's wrist, and with her foot, she kicked him in the leg and he fell down.

"Jada could you please pay attention next time?" Zarbon asked.

Hours later, they sat down listening to Zarbon, "Now that you two have kicked each other's asses, now it's time for the part where you two need to prepare yourselves mentally." Zarbon took out some necklaces with the pentagram in the middle. "Here put these on," Zarbon said handing them to Jada and Olga.

"What do we need the necklaces for?" Jada asked.

"You'll see," Zarbon said.

He got out a piece of chalk and drew a circle with a star in the middle of it, "Oh demon of Syllith, come and face your challengers they await your challenge!" Zarbon yelled. He then got out some lambs blood that he bought from the store and placed it in the middle.

"Who is Syllith?" Olga asked worried.

"Here are your challengers!" Zarbon then got away from the circle to hide then two demons came out of the circle, one was red while the other was green, they looked slimy and they looked like they had horns in their heads. They had sharp teeth that was for sure.

"What are those?" Jada asked worried.

"They're demons! Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, I'm a sorcerer. I used to conjure demons up for Freezer's men to fight; sometimes I even conjured up aliens from distant planets in unreachable universes." Zarbon said.

"That is Satanism!" Olga yelled.

"Don't be silly, Satan doesn't exist, these demons don't come from hell at all. They come from the demon dimension, which is a dimension where the demons live, the dead go to the spirit world and become either angels or spirits." Zarbon said.

"I'm getting out of here!" Olga tried to run away, but then the green demon grabbed her.

"Olga!" Jada tried to run up to the demon that had Olga in its grip, but then the red demon pushes him to the side like a football player.

Zarbon slapped his hand on his head, "I can see that this is going to be a very a long day. Zarbon then ran up to the demons, and held his necklace out to them, "I'm your master, until I send you back to the demon dimension!" He said.

Hours later, a little ceremony took place, "Congratulation Jada Banks, may you defend yourself from any harm at all. Same thing for you Olga Monlavic. Come up here and get your black belt," Zarbon said.

He then went over to where the two demons that Jada and Olga have to fight earlier, he then gave the two demons a black belt each.

"You go first Jada," Olga said.

"No that's ok, ladies first," Jada said.

Later on after Jada and Olga graduated from being taught quick karate from Zarbon, the demons went back home to the demon dimension after they got their belts from them. At Jada's house, Olga and Jada read a book together. "Why do you even like to read Jada?" Olga asked.

"Books can tell you information about people that any television program can't. Like for instance, if you do a report on Martin Luther King JR, the television won't tell you the personal information about him. But if you read a biography on him, then you'll get more than you even want to know." Jada said.

"Are you trying to get me interested in books?" Olga asked teasing Jada.

"No, but I'm reading the Great Gatsby, but we're only supposed to read that second semester. Well if you ever needed any help, then you could come to me." Jada said.

"So I have a question about the book, then I can ask you?" Olga asked.

"Yes and I've been reading since I was a kid, I had to memorize the entire Bible at bible school!" Jada said.

"Never mind about the books, what about Warren? I mean if those demons that Zarbon conjured up could kick our butts, and then imagine what Warren could do us." Olga said.

"I have a question, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Jada asked trying to get Olga's mind off what happened that day and Warren.

**** "I want to be a doctor," Olga said.

"Any specific kind?" Jada asked.

"No just a doctor, my mom thinks that I need to be a Jewish Princess since my dad spoils her, they are after all scientists." Olga said.

"You need to start reading so that you can define the most difficult medical terms, also don't worry about Warren. Zarbon is right; you can't worry about this kind of stuff." Jada said.

"I can't believe that you can say that, I mean look at my arm!" Olga said showing her arm to Jada.

"Don't worry about that, it'll heal up. I mean look at me too," Jada said showing his bruised arm to Olga.

"Why did Warren have to do that?" Olga asked.

"I don't know. But let's use Zarbon's techniques that he thought us next time Warren wants to beat us up," Jada said.

The next day, Jada and Olga were on their way to class, "The coast looks clear," Jada said.

All the sudden someone bushed Olga into Jada causing them to fall to the ground, "Hello guys! I see that I bruised you all over!" Warren said laughing at them.

"Let's go Jada, we don't need this loser beating us up," Olga said getting up and walking to class with Jada following her.

"I'm so going to hurt them again!" Warren said.

In history class, everyone sat in their seats. Then Mrs. Brickhouse came to the front of the class, "Now class, we're going to do another pop quiz. I hope you studied over the weekend." She said handing the paper out.

"Had I known that there would be a pop quiz, I would have studied." Morgan said.

"That is why we study all the time dear Morgan," Zarbon said.

"That's right Zarbon. Extra credit for you," Mrs. Brickhouse said since Zarbon was the only student who behaved himself.

Zarbon smiled at Morgan who was not amused, "I'm usually the teacher's pet…Teacher's pet." Morgan said.

"I don't even like Miss. Brickhouse, she's such a bitch," Zarbon said whispering to Morgan.

"Jada, why don't you kiss your girlfriend goodbye!" the unstable Warren tried to punch Olga in the face, but Jada grabbed Warren's wrist and bent it back, "Ouch son of a bitch!" Warren yelled.

"What happened?" Mrs. Brickhouse asked.

"Jada just used karate on Warren," Morgan said.

"Oh time out class I want to show a demonstration!" The teacher then ran out of the room and then came back about a few minutes later in a karate suit, "As you all know, I'm a black belt! Come on up here Warren, I want to use you as a victim!" Mrs. Brickhouse said.

"But Miss Brickhouse, Jada wants to do it instead!" Warren yelled.

"No Warren I insist," The teacher took Warren by the hand and took him to the front of the class, "Now we'll demonstrate the throat of death," she said.

"What is the throat of death?" Warren asked worried.

"Warren when I grab your throat, I'm not going to grab it hard. I want you to bend down on your back," She grabbed his throat softly and while he bent down, "So class when someone comes towards you, you grab his throat and throw him down." Mrs. Brickhouse said.

"I thought that teachers weren't supposed to touch a student." Morgan said almost as baffled as everyone else.

Olga and Jada walked home together once again expecting Warren to show up, "Wow I can't believe that Miss Brickhouse made Warren help her with her demonstration." Jada said.

"Maybe he won't show up," Olga said.

Then someone pushed Olga, "It's because of her demonstration that I want to kick your asses more!" It was Warren, and he did show up! He tried to attack Jada, but then Olga grabbed his throat and pinned him down, "The throat of death?" Warren asked.

"Yes it is! Run Jada!" Olga said getting off Warren, taking Jada by the hand and running as fast as they could.

"I'm going to get you guys!" Warren yelled.

"Not so fast Warren!" Morgan yelled.

Warren stopped dead in his tracks, "What do you want Macskavsky?" Warren asked.

"Tell me Warren, why do you pick on me? Hum? Are you unhappy? Do you like me? What is it then?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, I just do it!" Warren said.

"He likes you, I can read his mind! Either way he messed with the wrong girl!" Zarbon then grabbed Warren from behind, threw him down to the ground and put his foot onto his spine.

"Oh ew! One of these days Warren, you're going to get yourself into big trouble if you go and pick a fight!" Morgan said.

A couple of weeks later, Morgan and Zarbon were in the classroom with everyone else, Warren was nowhere to be seen, "Where is Warren Mrs. Brickhouse?" Morgan asked.

"He's been expelled. He got into a fight in the cafeteria; he was defending his little sister, because a friend of his sister's was harassing her. Then Warren started punching him, and then he hit a teacher who was trying to break the fight up. Don't any of you go picking a fight with a teacher, because you will lose." Mrs. Brickhouse said.

"Poor Warren, I told him he was going to get himself into trouble someday. I felt like I put a curse on him, but by accident and now he's a tragic anti-hero." Morgan said.

"It wasn't your fault Morgan; he chose to get himself into trouble." Zarbon said.

"I'm glad that we don't have to deal with him anymore right Olga?" Jada asked.

"Jada I think we make a great fighting team!" Olga said.

"I think we make a good team too," Jada said blushing.

"Why are you blushing so much Jada?" Olga asked.

"I'm not blushing, I just have allergies," Jada said.

"Ok time for another pop quiz everyone!" Mrs. Brickhouse said.

"Oh!" everyone said depressed.

"Luckily I studied this time!" Morgan said getting another pencil out.

End of Story


	4. Chapter 4

_Lights, Camera, Action_

Social Studies was a fun class for our misfit heroes, and Mr. Beshinski made it twice as fun for everyone since he was not one of those boring teachers that yelled at you, Morgan and Zarbon sat right next to each other.

"Ok class we're going to skip World War 2 and go straight to the Cold War. We're going to watch a video about how the Cold War started." Mr. Beshinski then popped the tape in the video player.

"What is the Cold War? Why did it start? Does it have anything to do with temperature?" The video announcer asked.

"Oh god what a bad joke," Zarbon thought.

"Here we are in Berlin, after the war with Germany. At the conference, we see Harry S Truman, Josef Stalin, and Winston Churchill talking about the fate of Germany. As we can tell, Stalin and Truman despise each other. They both have a different opinion about how the government should be run. Many believed that the different opinions started the Cold War." The announcer said.

"This is so boring; I already learned this in military school." Zarbon said.

"Wow isn't Stalin just sexy in that white suit of his?" Morgan asked she was head over heels in love with Stalin, what seemed like a harmless crush to Olga and Jada was a double sword to Zarbon.

"Oh Morgan what am I going to do with you?" Zarbon said sighing and shaking his head.

After at least an hour, Mr. Beshinski turned the video off.

"Now class I'm going to pair you all into fives, you'll all do an event that happened in history having to do with the Cold War. Go home and video tape the event, it can be comedy or drama, I don't care. Ok Morgan will be in a group with Zarbon, Jada Banks and Yulta Monlavic and Olga Monlavic. You all will be doing the conference involving Churchill, Stalin, and Truman." Mr. Beshinski said.

"Oh cool I call Stalin!" Morgan said heartfelt, though she liked handsome guys usually, she could think outside of the box every occasionally.

Zarbon looked at Morgan as if he wanted to hurt her, even though he had no heart to do so, "Yah you would you hypocrite! I call Churchill!" Zarbon said.

"I suppose I could call Truman. Yah Yulta you have to video tape it," Jada said.

"But my ancestors are from the country of Russia; shouldn't I at least get a role?" Yulta asked even though he was actually a Jew and not a Russian.

"Ok fine you can be Stalin's interpreter," Morgan said.

"And I will tape and narrate it!" Olga said.

At Morgan's house, she put on a fake mustache, "Ouch! Why did he have to have a mustache?" Morgan asked getting flustered.

"Come on Morgan we don't have all day," Zarbon said.

"Ok fine I'm coming!" Morgan said sitting down, she looked over at Zarbon, "Why aren't you in costume Zarbon?" Morgan asked.

"Are you kidding I can't play a white dude, besides I'm supposed to look good and nobody said I had to be a great actor," Zarbon said.

"Ok is everybody ready?" Olga asked, everyone nodded their heads yes, "And action!" she yelled.

Olga got in front of the camera, while Jada held the camera, "This is how the Cold War started between Russia and the United States. Oh Jada I'm up here not down there!" Olga said getting mad.

"Oh I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice that you have nice jugs!" Jada said.

Olga rolled her eyes, "Anyways we continue let's go to Berlin where this all happened," Olga then looked at Jada again, "Jada sit down now!" she yelled.

Jada then dropped the camera, "I'm going!" he then sat down.

Olga picked up the camera and looked at Morgan, Zarbon, and Jada sitting down while Yulta was standing up, "Ok we see Stalin, Churchill, and Truman along with Stalin's interpreter," Morgan sat there not paying attention, "Morgan you speak now!" Olga yelled.

"So nice weather we're having Truman!" Morgan said in a terrible Georgian accent.

"What in the world did he say? I can't understand that red!" Jada yelled out in a bad southern accent.

"Never fear Stalin's interpreter is here! He says the weather is nice," Yulta said.

"I'll say, but it has been raining for the past few weeks in London," Zarbon said.

"True, but in the Soviet Union it snows a lot," Morgan said.

"Anyways we all get to the point of how it all started," Olga said aloud.

"So why in the world are you reds always so sly and harsh?" Jada asked.

"He says why are you reds always so sly and so harsh?" Yulta asked.

"I'm so offended! So we want to spread communism, what's the big deal?" Morgan asked.

"He says he's offended!" Yulta said.

"Is that so?" Jada asked.

"Is that so?" Yulta asked.

"Tell Truman I'm not talking to him!" Morgan said.

"He doesn't' want to talk to you." Yulta said.

"I don't want to talk to him either!" Jada said.

"The Soviet Union will never surrender free elections to Poland like I promised in the previous conference with Roosevelt!" Morgan yelled.

"No free elections for Poland!" Yulta yelled.

"Well of all the nerve! I don't like the way you butcher your own people, but this is an iron curtain spreading all over Eastern Europe! I mean this is totally ridicules!" Zarbon said.

"You're nothing like Roosevelt Truman!" Morgan said.

"Ok that does it I'm tired of interpreting! I'm leaving!" Yulta then walked away off the camera and got behind Olga.

Morgan got an English dictionary out, "Oh yah Truman, at least Roosevelt was nicer and better looking than you, you raciest! So have any meetings with the KKK lately?" Morgan asked.

"Oh yah Stalin, well I can't stand communism! You want to spread it not help other countries gain independence!" Jada said.

"Men shouldn't we just act like civilized gentlemen?" Zarbon asked.

"Yah I would if someone wouldn't go spreading communism!" Jada yelled.

"Hey it's for your own good!" Morgan yelled and she started to fake wrestle with Jada.

"Stalin! Truman! You guys act like a pair of psycho paths!" Zarbon said.

"Oh shut up Churchill!" Jada said.

"Yah God save the queen!" Morgan yelled.

"That is how the Cold War began!" Olga said then putting a sign up in front of the camera, "The End!" Olga yelled. Then she turned the video off.

"So did I do good Olga?" Jada asked winking at her.

"You make a fine Truman," Olga said since Jada was like the only good actor out of all three of them.

"So was I really into character?" Morgan asked.

"You sure were you'd make a fine actress." Olga said lying.

Morgan however could tell that Olga was lying to her to make her feel good, "Jada don't forget to edit the video ok?" Morgan said.

"Ok Morgan, I'll be right on it." Jada said.

In class a week later, everyone was watching the presentations on video, in all honesty Zarbon and friends did terrible even when they took so many takes, also they had no idea what was to come when the video premiered to the entire class.

"Ok now it's Morgan's group's turn," Mr. Beshinski said.

"Ok, this is it guys," Morgan said. She got up; put the video in the tape player and the tape started playing.

This is how the Cold War started between Russia and the United States. Oh Jada I'm up here not down there!" It was Olga on tape, but sadly, Jada forgot to edit the beginning!

"Oh I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice that you have nice jugs!" Jada said on the tape.

"Jada! You forgot to edit the tape!" Morgan yelled furious.

"Only the first half I swear I edited the second half!" Jada yelled.

"Oh no I'm the laughing stock of the entire class!" Olga said as she started to cry, "Jada I hate you!" she yelled pissed off at him.

Jada turned red, "I think I have malaria!" Jada yelled running out of the room into the boy's bathroom down the hall.

"Ok let's continue to watch the video. Zarbon go find Jada for me will you?" Mr. Beshinski asked.

"Oh I wanted to watch our video, oh well its stupid anyways," Zarbon then got up and went to look for Jada.

Zarbon used his primal changeling intuition to find Jada, he then smelled Jada's scent and went into the boy's restroom, and he then saw Jada crying under the hand dryer, "Hi Jada, what's wrong?" Zarbon asked compassionately.

"Olga hates me!" Jada yelled.

"No she doesn't she's just mad at you is all, besides you two are just friends anyways," Zarbon's eyes then grew wide, "Oh so it's that way hum?" Zarbon asked.

"You don't understand I love her a lot! Those beautiful green eyes of hers and that beautiful, long dark brown hair, I want see it in the light at least once in my lifetime. I forgot the edit the first half of the tape, I was so busy watching the first half of the tape about twelve times this weekend that I forgot to think to edit it and…" Zarbon then interrupted Jada.

"I knew you loved Olga, I just knew it! Calm down, have you told her how you felt about her?" Zarbon asked.

"I've given her hints, but she never seems to get them!" Jada yelled.

"That's the thing about women, they're so naïve. Let's go back to class," Zarbon said despite the fact that he was no expert on women himself and was shy and all that.

"They'll laugh at me," Jada said.

"Who cares," Zarbon said.

They went back to class, but the class stared at Zarbon and Jada holding hands and got the wrong idea, Zarbon then let go of Jada's hand and went back to his set and so did Jada.

"Are you in love with Zarbon too pervert?" Michael Pickens asked sarcastically.

"For your information I happen to love the most beautiful girl in the world, and that would be Morgan Anna Macskavsky!" Zarbon said.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Morgan said.

"Shut it extra terrestrial!" Michael Pickens yelled.

"Wow Jada that video was good, it's so funny," Melissa said snickering.

Jada

Thank you.

"Oh my God Jada likes Olga!" Michael Pickens yelled laughing.

"Can it Pickens!" Morgan yelled.

"No you can it Stalin's bitch!" Michael Pickens said.

"Ok that's enough, we won't make fun of anyone in this classroom," Mr. Beshinski said the bell then rang, "Ok class dismissed!" Mr. Beshinski said.

Morgan and Olga walked in the hallway together with Zarbon; Olga was still mad at Jada and wanted to die right there and then, "That Jada Banks is such a screw up!" Olga yelled furious.

"Olga calm down, he just forgot is all," Morgan said.

"Oh and he's so handsome with those Vietnamese shaped blue eyes, yet very stupid!" Olga said angrily.

"Yes he is pretty handsome; he's not as stupid as you think he is he's just a boy in love is all." Zarbon said.

"In love with whom?" Morgan asked.

"With…Ashley Garner," Zarbon said lying.

"Well I don't know what he sees in that bitch?" Morgan asked.

"He likes her hair and wishes he could see it in the light more often, it's too bad that she's on steroids," Zarbon said.

"He likes her short haircut, which makes her look like a man? I'd say she has a nice mustache, like the East Berlin woman of the Olympics." Morgan said laughing.

"What was that Macskavsky?" It was Ashley Garner, she was about 5'7 feet tall compared to the only 5'2 feet tall Morgan. She also had a deep voice for a woman and had the appearance of Jullian Michaels on "The Biggest Loser".

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too, we were discussing how Jada likes you," Morgan said.

"Jada likes me? Oh, he's so handsome and sweet with his short hair and his navy blue eyes. Does he talk about me a lot?" Ashley asked flattered.

"No he doesn't a whole lot, we just know this. Well good luck with getting a date with him!" Morgan said as she, Zarbon and Olga walked away from Ashley.

"Jada likes Ashley seriously?" Olga asked.

"I don't know I just heard a rumor is all," Zarbon said.

"I'm going to my next class," Olga said walking faster away from them.

"Morgan I lied, Jada doesn't like Ashley at all, he likes Olga," Zarbon said.

"Oh my gosh he likes Olga? I knew it! He was always looking at her funny," Morgan said.

Jada and Yulta talked in the locker room after gym class. Yulta was much better at sports than Jada, Jada freaked out when they had to play dodge ball, the only thing that did not make a lick of sense was that they were not allowed to beat people but, but they were somehow allowed to throw balls at people really hard.

However, that was not what Jada and Yulta were talking about; they were in fact talking about movies that sucked really badly.

"Did you see that movie Crossroads with Britney Spears?" Yulta asked.

"No why?" Jada asked.

"Don't it's the most God-awful movie I've ever seen in my life." Yulta said taking his gym shirt off.

"I've seen Gigli it's probably ten times worse," Jada said.

"Yulta I have to tell you something and you have to be ok with it, I'm in love with your sister, and I'm not just trying to have sex with her either," Jada said.

"How do I know that you have her best interest at heart?" Yulta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Will you relax I just care about her feelings," Jada said.

"Yah that's what every man says then he sneaks up behind you and is talking to his friends about his conquest with a beautiful woman." Yulta said.

"I'm not interested in sex ok? I just want her to marry me, and maybe raise a few big Newfoundlands with me," Jada said.

"Aren't you a bit young to get married, oh well if you're in love then I suppose it's all right with me, although it's not me you need to convince its my mom, she's very protective of Olga almost as much as my dad is," Yulta said.

"Yes I…" Yulta then interrupted Jada.

"However if you break my sister's heart, I'll break your neck you got it!" Yulta said.

"I swear I don't want to sleep with anyone else!" Jada said.

"Welcome to the family," Yulta then shook Jada's hand and hugged him, as far as he was concerned Jada was a nice boy who just made some mistakes like everyone else on the earth. It did not matter to him if Jada was a Christian, as long as he made his twin sister who was about twelve minuets older than he was, happy.

Olga was at her locker later on and Morgan and Zarbon stood by her side like the good friends that they were, "Oh gezz this has been one rough day," Olga said sighing.

"Don't worry you'll feel much better when you get home and do your homework." Morgan said.

"How could anyone feel better about doing homework?" Olga asked.

"I love homework, it kills time really quick." Zarbon said.

Jada then walked up to them, "Hello guys, hello Olga. You look nice today." Jada said smiling.

"Don't talk to me you idiot!" Olga said still angry with Jada.

"Look Olga I'm so sorry I just got really sleepy is all," Jada said.

Zarbon then whispered to Morgan, "That's not what he told me," he then smiled.

Then Michael Pickens had to show up, "Hello Olga, are these losers bugging you?" Michael asked.

"Michael these losers are my friends," Olga said.

"Wouldn't you rather go out with a sexy guy like me?" Michael asked.

"I'm Jewish I can't just date any Christian that I want to," Olga said although in truth that did not matter to her as much as it did to her mother.

"Come on you know you want to," Michael said to Olga getting too close to her.

"Back off Pickens! She said no ok?" Morgan said.

"I wasn't talking to you Morgan! Go read your Stalin books." Michael said.

Zarbon was pissed off; he felt it was his duty to protect Morgan since he loved her so much, "Now that was uncalled for! You apologize right now to the love of my life!" He yelled in Pickens face.

"What are you going to do about it you bi-sexual alien?" Michael asked sneering at Zarbon.

"Shut up you're getting on my last nerves!" Zarbon said walking up to Michael and looking him straight in the eye. Although deep down inside Zarbon scared the living daylights out of Michael, not just because he was an alien, but also because he was taller than he was and he was muscular and considered a big man.

"I'll just come back later," Michael said walking away.

"You're my hero!" Olga said hugging Zarbon, Jada then looked at her and walked away in tears.

"What's the matter with Jada?" Olga asked.

"He's just really sensitive is all, to the light," Zarbon lied to make Olga feel more comfortable around Jada than she already felt that day.

Later on Olga was reading a medical book outside during lunch time, Michael then came up to her, "So what do you say Olga, a date with me on Friday at the movies?" Michael asked.

"I can't I have a study date with someone all ready," Olga lied.

Michael then grabbed her wrist, "Come on baby you know you want me," he said.

"Let go of me!" Olga yelled.

Jada saw what was happening since he was crying close by. He then knew what he had to do to win Olga's trust back, he walked up to Pickens. "She said she's not interested! Now back off!" Then Jada did something unexpected, he took Pickens's hand off Olga's wrist and twisted it back.

"Ouch! You just crossed the line buddy; meet me at the park at 4:00 sharp!" Pickens said.

"You got it asshole!" Jada said.

"Outside, be there or be square!" Pickens said running off like a chicken shit.

Morgan then walked up to Jada and Olga, "Jada do you realized that you just challenged Pickens to a fight?" Morgan said.

Later on at 4:00, Michael's friends and our heroes stood in the park. Jada and Michael were in the middle of the circle about to fight.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone yelled.

"When this is all over and I come out as the victor, Olga will be mine! What makes you think that she'd go out with a loser like you?" Michael asked.

"I have good looks and intelligence, unlike you!" Jada said.

"Well I have muscles!" Michael said taking his shirt off and showing his muscles.

"Oh no he's hot!" Jada cried. Michael grabbed Jada, threw him onto the ground and started beating him up.

"Come on Jada kick his ass!" Morgan yelled.

"I'm trying to!" Jada yelled.

"Remember the karate I thought you! Just whack him in the jaw and run as fast as you can!" Zarbon yelled.

Jada grabbed Michael's wrist and twisted it again, punched his nose and kicked him off him and started beating him up.

Olga came by to see what was happening, "Stop fighting, it doesn't solve a thing!" she yelled.

"I'm doing it for you Olga! I want to make sure that this loser doesn't bother you ever again!" Jada said punching Michael in the jaw.

"What are you trying to say?" Olga asked.

"I like you a lot Olga!" Jada then jumped onto Michael's spine.

"Ok that's enough Jada." Morgan said taking Jada off Michael, and then she kicked Michael in the tailbone, "That was for making fun of the fact that I like Stalin…Pickens!" Morgan said.

"You really like me, but I thought that you liked Ashley Garner." Olga said crossing her arms with embarrassment.

"No she's ugly and she looks like a man and sounds like one." Jada said.

"Zarbon why did you lie to me?" Olga asked looking over at Zarbon.

"Because I wasn't sure if you liked Jada or not. I'm sorry," Zarbon said looking the other way feeling ashamed.

"I'm so sorry that I was mad at you. You're so sweet!" Olga then grabbed the two inches shorter Jada and kissed him on the lips.

Jada blushed, "You like me or something? I thought you liked Zarbon!" Jada said.

"No I don't like Zarbon like that; I was just thanking him for scaring Pickens off. Of course, I like you, I just never told anyone. I love your looks and your personality, you're better than any Jewish boy I've ever courted or ever courted me!" Olga said.

"Oh Olga!" Jada then picked her up, held her in his arms, and carried her away from the crowd.

"Oh that is so romantic," Morgan said sighing with a huge grin on her face.

"I say we dump Pickens in the trash bin!" Yulta yelled about to hurt Pickens.

"No let's let him lay there and think about what he did. Let's go get some ice cream." Morgan said.

Zarbon then got touchy, "No I don't feel satisfied with my vengeance Morgan!" he said.

Zarbon tied Michael to a tree and Michael woke up, "Where is Jada I'll kick his ass!" Michael asked.

"You all ready tired doing that! Don't you ever try to come near Olga, Jada or my girlfriend and I ever again!" Zarbon yelled.

"Now let's go get ice cream!" Morgan said.

"Yes let's Morgan," Zarbon said taking Morgan by the hand, kissing it and walking off with her and Yulta following behind.

"Come on guys have a heart! Untie me at once! I need to go to the bathroom! I'll be your friend!" Pickens said hopelessly tied to that tree. Hours later his brother found him tied to the tree and untied him.

End of story


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Religious and the New Kid in School**_

In work experience class, everyone was on the computer looking for jobs, except the Mind Dreamer gang. Nobody knew who made the name up but all we know is that was what they were called, or as the in-crowd called them.

They of course had Morgan the sorceress who was in love with Zarbon, Zarbon who had to not only go to school to learn about the earth, but also had to get a citizenship since Morgan convinced the government that Zarbon was a refugee. There was Jada Banks, Olga Monlavic and her twin brother Yulta and then there was Tre who was the newest member.

Tre giggled, "Cheetah girls here I come!" He then typed in the Cheetah Girls and pulled the site up; on the webpage, it was singing a theme song to the Cheetah Girls.

It was bad enough that Tre got on Olga's nerves, but this took the top of the cake, Olga turned around and nagged Tre on, "Oh my God Tre will you turn that music off or down, nobody cares about the Cheetah Girls God damn it!" Olga said.

"Olga Monlavic leave Tre alone! And Tre turn that damn music down!" Miss Comb said to Tre.

"Ay ay mon captain!" Tre said saluting her. However, he turned the music up by mistake and everyone looked at him funny, "Sorry!" Tre then turned the computer off.

Jada that silly Catholic boy dating Olga despite her being a Jew was looking on a Catholic website, he was on Facebook, "Man these groups on Facebook are so lame, if only there was a group I could join. Then I could express my feelings about Jesus Christ." Jada thought.

"Oh my God the Pacers won everyone!" Yulta shouted excited, he did not like going to Hebrew school back in Chicago nor did he like to attend Synagogue, he just wanted to be a regular kid that went to sports stuff instead.

"Nobody cares about the Pacers anymore, they're so overrated!" Olga said as she was looking on Amazon for shoes that she wanted her mother to get for her birthday.

Zarbon was in IToons looking for a song, "Damn, they don't have the song that I'm looking for!" He said with a sad look on his face.

"If you look up a certain foreign song then chances are you'll never find it on IToons," Morgan said.

Morgan on the other hand was looking up something so taboo to the Americas that she did not even care anymore. She was looking up pictures of Stalin that she would copy and paste in a Word file and email to herself. "Hose me down with holy water, I'm on fire! Oh yah I need a spanking by you anytime Joey!" she thought to herself.

Zarbon could not help but read Morgan's thoughts since he was an alien and could read people's minds; he looked over to see that Morgan was looking up Stalin on the internet. "What are you looking up Morgan?" Zarbon asked.

****"Oh nothing!" Morgan said.

Zarbon then snuck a peak, "Ah ha I knew it! You were looking up Stalin weren't you? You've been looking up pictures of him on the internet since last week and you haven't stopped since. You're not even doing a history project on him or anything!" Zarbon said.

****"Zarbon be quiet!" Morgan said a little nervous.

"Let's see what this Stalin guy looks like," Tre walked over to Morgan's computer and looked at the picture of Stalin, "Ew, no offence Morgan but he really and I mean really let himself go compared to that one picture you showed me of him being younger looking." Tre said.

"Let me look at him," Olga looked at him, "Yah Tre is right, your man needs to lose some weight." Olga said.

"Hey he's not my boyfriend!" Morgan said.

"Let me look at him," Yulta looked at the picture too, "Damn he looks like he's from Turkey or Iran, there's no fucken way he was an Anglo-Saxton." Yulta said.

"Who in the world is that?" Jada asked looking at the picture of Stalin.

"That's Stalin, he was the dictator of the Soviet Union and he killed a lot of people but conquered my heart doing it!" Morgan said.

"Oh ok, that's cool. But it looks like he's asleep." Jada said.

"Maybe he's getting over a hangover or something," Olga said laughing and high fiving Yulta.

"That's not it maybe Morgan was riding him all night!" Tre said laughing while Morgan blushed badly.

"Oh I can't stand any of you right now!" Morgan ran out of the room crying.

"Morgan wait we were just being stupid! Don't take it so personally!" Jada said.

"Well she shouldn't have been looking up Stalin on the internet," Zarbon said crossing his arms.

"You're her boyfriend Zarbon shouldn't you go and comfort her?" Yulta asked.

"I'm mad at her!" Zarbon said looking hurt.

"I'll go after her!" Jada said running out of the room.

Jada could not find Morgan anywhere in the hallways, not even at her locker or in the girls bathrooms, then he ran into a girl and fell down. "Oh my God are you all right?" Jada asked.

"I'm fine," the girl said. She was a hot tan blond with blue eyes and some African features as well sort of like Leona Lewis.

"Here let me help you up, do you want me to walk you to your class?" Jada asked.

"I'm on my way to Seminary Club," she said.

"What's that?" Jada asked.

"My name is Ester Steinshivk. I just moved here from Texas," she said although she sounded more northern than southern.

"I'm Jada Banks, I pretty much lived here my whole life, and I have to go back to class!" Jada said.

The bell rang, "The bell just rang come on!" Ester then grabbed Jada by the arm and took him to her club.

Olga waited outside for Jada to come and take her home, "Where in the hell is Jada he was supposed to take me home today." Olga said.

"Where's Morgan, I was supposed to take her home today, oh don't tell me she took that horrid bus home!" Zarbon said.

Morgan then showed up, "Here I am Zarbon, ready to go home?" Morgan asked.

"Let's go home then, bye Olga see you tomorrow." Zarbon said taking Morgan by the hand and walking to his car.

"Bye guys. Where the hell is Jada?" Olga asked herself again.

Jada meanwhile was at the Seminary Club surrounded by the group, "I would like to introduce a new member of the Seminary Group Jada Banks," Ester said.

Everyone clapped, "Thank you so much, I've never felt so welcome in my life. Wait a minute didn't you say you were new to this school?" Jada asked.

"The principal let me start my own Christian group," Ester said.

"So what exactly does this group do? Do we sing?" Jada asked.

"No but we talk about Jesus and his role in life, we last left off when Jesus made a blind man see." Ester said.

"Wow cool! My dream has come true at last! I guess I came to the right place!" Jada thought to himself.

"What this passage of the bible teaches us is that Jesus showed compassion towards him when nobody else would have." Ester said.

"Yah but we can't go out and give people the power to see." Jada said everyone looked at him, "Do continue." Jada said smiling.

"Oh Jada the power came from God because Jesus was the son of God." Ester said.

"Doesn't that make Joseph Jesus' stepfather?" Jada asked.

"Jada here we refer to Joseph as Jesus' earth father," Ester said.

"Damn can't I joke about my own religion?" Jada thought to himself, he then looked over at Ester, "God Ester sure is a cutie though; I wouldn't mind having her for a girlfriend." Jada thought.

Later on Olga still waited outside and Jada came outside, "Hey Olga!" She slapped him in the face, "I'm sorry I didn't see what time it was!" Jada said.

"Just get into the car!" Olga said impatiently.

"I need to bring it around hold on!" Jada came around with the car, but to Olga's shock she saw that Ester sat in the front seat, "Oh did I mention that I have to drop my new friend back off at her house?" Jada said.

"Jada!" Olga then got into the back seat.

After Jada dropped Ester off Olga got into the front seat, "So did you ever find Morgan?" Jada asked. Olga hit him with her schoolbook, "Ouch that hurt! I could have you arrested for battery!" Jada said.

"You fuckin idiot! Nobody told me that you had a new girlfriend!" Olga yelled upset.

"I just met her, it's kind of early for me to be dating two women at the same time don't you think?" Jada asked smiling sarcastically.

"I hate you Jada!" Olga yelled as Jada drove into her driveway, she got out of the car and walked up to the house while Jada just sat there all angry.

"Damn it!" Jada said slapping himself in the face.

Meanwhile at Morgan's home, Morgan cried up a storm in her room. Diana came up to her room and opened the door up, "Morgan honey dinner is ready," Diana said.

"I'm not coming out mom!" Morgan said.

"Zarbon wants to say something to you. Go on say it," Diana said as she stepped aside and let Zarbon walk into the room.

"Morgan I'm sorry that I opened my big mouth and said aloud that you were looking up Stalin on the internet. I know how much you adore him and…" Before Zarbon could finish Morgan interrupted him.

"Oh yah well at least I don't wear leg warmers!" Morgan yelled.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "Oh yah, well... Oh forget it!" he then walked back downstairs.

"Morgan that was rude, Zarbon was trying to apologize to you and you went and hurt his feelings!" Diana said.

"I can't help it mom, I'm in love with two men at the same time," Morgan said.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Morgan do you want mashed potatoes or a baked potato?" Diana asked.

"I'm not coming out mom!" Morgan yelled.

Meanwhile Tre cut his toenails on the bed and the phone rang, "Hello Pimp Master 007 speaking." Tre said after he picked the phone up.

Olga was on the other line crying, "Oh Tre it's so horrible!" Olga said.

"What's wrong Olga?" Tre asked.

"Jada might be cheating on me!" Olga said.

"What? Now I know Jada he's a good Catholic and he would never do that in a million years." Tre said for he looked up to Jada almost as much as he looked up to Morgan.

"Oh cut the Christianity bullshit out Tre! He was late to take me home and he ended up taking this girl he just meet home first. And the worst part was that I had to sit in the back seat!" Olga said.

"That doesn't mean anything," Tre said.

"I never had to sit in the back seat when Jada took me home!" Olga said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Tre asked.

"I want you to act as a double agent, you know like a spy. I want you to pose as a visitor to her house, take over some cookies and get to know her and see if she's cheating on me with Jada or having thoughts about it." Olga said.

"I don't know it's going to cost you," Tre said.

"How?" Olga asked worried.

"Well…Tre is getting kind of old and a little bit lonely," Tre said rubbing his abs.

"No I'm not going to have sex with you!" Olga said disgusted. "Look I have a better idea, I'll set you up with another Jewish friend of mine that I go to the synagogue with," Olga said.

"Sorry but I don't date Jews," Tre said.

"Take it or leave it!" Olga said.

"Ok deal!" Tre said.

"Here's the plan. I'll drive you to her house and…" Olga then whispered the plan to Tre over the phone.

Next day at school in the cafeteria, the MD gang sat at the table eating their lunch, "How is the new Seminary club going Jada?" Yulta asked.

"It's going fine," Jada said.

"Slut!" Olga coughed.

"What? Olga why do you think I'm cheating on you?" Jada asked.

"Because you took that girl home first and not me!" Olga said.

"I was being a gentleman!" Jada said truthfully.

"Gentlemen let their girlfriends sit in the front seat!" Olga said.

"Well then I just won't take you home anymore," Jada said. Olga got so mad that she walked away.

Yulta looked over at Morgan and Zarbon who had not talked since they got to the lunch table, "Boy Morgan you and Zarbon sure are quiet." Yulta said.

"Tell Stalin's bitch that I have no interest in talking to her," Zarbon said still hurt.

"Yah tell leg warmers the same thing!" Morgan said.

"Well to be honest I don't understand why everyone is fighting with each other all of the sudden," Tre said trying to stay neutral, at least in front of Jada.

"Tre can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Olga said walking up to Tre and pulling him aside. Olga then pointed to Ester, "There she is sitting with that Christian group. Go make friends with her." Olga said.

"Ok sure," Tre walked over to Ester, "Hey what's your name cutie?" Tre asked. Some of the people at the table laughed.

"Ester why?" Ester asked suspicious.

"I don't know so I hear you're making quite a commotion with Jada," Tre said.

"Oh him, oh I have no idea what you're talking about," Ester said rolling her eyes.

"Are you two having sex or not?" Tre asked.

"What?" Ester then started laughing, "I just met him. He's very handsome and all, but he's a little too dorky for me. Say do you want to have dinner at my place tonight so we can talk more about this?" Ester asked.

"Sure," Tre said.

"I'll take you over after school, just call your parents and tell them about it," Ester said.

Tre walked back over to Olga, "Well what did she say?" Olga asked.

"There isn't anything going on between them, and she asked me over to her house for dinner to talk more about it, and she thinks that Jada is a dork." Tre said.

"Another good sign," Olga said.

Later on that afternoon, Jada attended the Seminary group again. He did not want to come since Olga thought he was cheating on her, "Now we're going to talk about Jesus and his role when he walked on water." Ester said.

"So what's that prove?" Jada asked.

"I didn't get to the part yet. Anyways there was a horrible storm and…" Ester continued with the story, which the author could not remember anyways.

"Wow she's so amazing. I think I'm starting to like her better then Olga, Olga is acting like a possessive bitch lately and that makes me want to cheat on her." Jada said although he did not know if that was going to be the case in the future.

"Hello is this where I can find the Seminary group?" Tre said poking his head into the room.

"Oh no!" Jada said banging his head on the bible thinking that Olga sent Tre to ruin everything for him with Ester.

"Hello Ester I want to join. Hello Jada!" Tre said.

"Hi Tre!" Jada said smiling a fake smile.

"Now everyone's job is to carry a bible with them and convert the non-Christians to Christianity," Ester said pulling out a seat for Tre to sit in.

"What?" Jada asked shocked.

"We're spreading the word of Jesus to expose the compassion and hope of Jesus Christ, and hopefully we can get the word of Jesus into the government so that people can love him even more!" Ester said she was delusional and did not know nor care that one of the amendments stated that separation of church and state was necessary.

"Wait a minute; we're not communists or radical Muslims! It's not our job to make people accept Jesus, especially when religion is forbidden to make decisions for commoners, that's wrong you should never allow religion to play out in politics." Jada said standing up.

"Well why else do you think I formed this club? If everyone accepts Jesus in their life using the government then everyone will be happy." Ester said.

"You seem to miss the point young lady, even if you want religion to become a part of the government it's not going to happen, our constitution do not allow it! Also if that were the case then you would be targeting Jews, Muslims and Atheists just because they don't accept Jesus!" Jada said.

"That would not happen, Jesus loves everybody!" Ester said smiling cheeky.

"That does it, I joined because I thought that I could talk about my religion with other people not spread it, this time you've gone too far. I'm leaving, this is bullshit!" Jada said walking out of the room.

"I'll help you spread the word of Jesus. I'll try to help some of my friends convert to Christianity," Tre said.

"See you tonight at my house we'll cover the plans," Ester said.

Outside Jada saw Olga waiting for him, "Well how was church?" Olga asked laughing.

"I don't want to be a part of a group that tries to spread the word of Jesus out on the street and the government, it's fascism complete fascism and would be communism too if it weren't Christianity!" Jada said angry.

"You know that the government won't allow something like that to happen right? How's your new girlfriend?" Olga asked.

"Olga I'm not going out with Ester how many times do I have to tell you? That's right I want you to shut up Olga! You've been acting like a total bitch to me lately and it's getting on my nerves! In fact, I did have second thoughts about being with you and thought about cheating on you with Ester. But I didn't because it would be a sin!" Jada said.

"You mean?" Olga asked.

"Yes Olga I did like Ester until she tried to get me to spread the word of Jesus Christ. I'm sorry ok; I'm a bad boyfriend I get it!" Jada said.

"Will you take me home now?" Olga asked smiling.

"Yes Olga I will take you home, the front seat is all yours!" Jada yelled.

Meanwhile at home Morgan was eating dinner with her mom, sister and Zarbon. Zarbon and Morgan were not talking much to each other and this worried Diana, maybe they got into another fight. Whatever the situation was, Diana knew that she had to break the ice by talking about normal stuff in a conversation.

"So how was school Momo?" Diana asked.

"It was fine mom," Morgan said picking at her food, she had been known to be a picky eater, she did not eat pork, chocolate unless it was dark, and she hated shrimp despite the fact that she loved to eat fish.

"So your friends didn't tease you about Stalin this time?" Diana asked.

"No they're more worried about whether Jada is cheating on Olga or not," Morgan said.

"Oh how is Jada, I haven't seen him in a long time." Diana said.

"Well he's Jada," Zarbon said rolling his eyes.

"Why does Morgan like Stalin anyways I mean he killed more people then Hitler." Erin said.

"All right that does it, stop comparing Stalin to Hitler it's completely pointless!I just don't see any point to it, I mean come on!" Morgan said standing up.

"She's right!" Zarbon then stood up beside Morgan, "Morgan you can like Stalin if you want to, I mean I'm bi sexual so it's not like it's any different!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon when did you decide this?"

"I've been thinking about it, I mean what's it going to hurt if you like a dead bad guy, as long as he isn't alive then it doesn't matter anyway since you're not going to…" Diana then interrupted Zarbon.

"Ok you two finish your dinner before it gets cold," Diana said.

"Yes mom," Morgan said grabbing hold of Zarbon's hand as she sat down next to him.

The next day at school, Tre helped with the club by passing out bibles, only the conservative kids that were Christians took them, the Muslim, Atheist, Buddhist, Jewish and non-conservative Christians refused the bibles. Besides, they had other things to worry about like their life and not some book.

"Here go with Jesus," Tre would say when he would give people the bibles. He then gave a girl a book, "Here go with Jesus," Tre said yet again.

Meanwhile the rest of the Mind Dreamer gang were talking in the hallway to one another, it seemed there was not as much as fighting between Zarbon and Morgan along with Jada and Olga. Their only concern would be Tre, "So you and Zarbon are talking again?" Yulta asked.

"Yep we sure are," Morgan said grabbing Zarbon's arm and leaning her head on it.

"I love her even if she does adore a mass murder," Zarbon said as he swore he was about throw up in his mouth, not because he hated Morgan, but because she had a crush on a dead dictator.

"Jada and Olga are back together again?" Yulta asked.

"That's right," Olga said proudly.

Jada could not help but notice that Tre was passing out bibles in school, "Oh no!" Jada said.

****"What's wrong Jada?" Morgan asked.

"Tre is passing out bibles! I have to stop him!" Jada then went to rescue Tre from himself, by jumping in front of him and flicking the bibles out of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jada asked.

"Spreading the word of Jesus," Tre said.

"This is pure madness! Tre do you realize that this is Pike where there are different races, ethnic groups and religious groups? You're going to look like a Jehovah Witness if you keep passing these bibles out, besides its inappropriate!" Jada said.

"But Jesus loves everyone!" Tre said.

"Yes it's true, but he doesn't want you to spread it like this. If people want to be Christian then fine, but they can't be forced into it. Why else do you think the Middle East still makes a huge deal about the Crusades? Besides Tre most of the world is Christian anyways, so what are you worried for?" Jada asked.

"You're right, I'm done trying to make people into something they're not!" Tre said throwing the bibles into the trash can, he then started walking away with Jada.

"Where are you going?" Ester asked as she tried to dig through the trashcan for the bibles that Tre threw away. "We need to spread the word of Jesus! Jesus I tell you Jesus!" She then jumped up and down and started crying.

"What a psycho," Tre said.

"So how did dinner go with her?" Jada asked.

"It turns out that her mom is black and her dad is Jewish. She told me she was Bluish," Tre said laughing.

"Let's all get some ice cream after school! And just to show how sorry I am for starting fights with Zarbon I'm going to buy you ice cream with my own money!" Morgan said.

"Oh Morgan that's so sweet!" Zarbon said blushing.

End of Story


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hell is Just Like Heaven…Only Better**_

Jada Banks and Olga Monlavic have been going out for some time, despite the fact that Olga came from Jewish family and Jada came from a strict Catholic background. Jada and Olga liked one another a lot, although Jada had to do some rethinking about how to save Olga's soul from going to Hell, although in truth we would never know if her soul would go to Hell or not, chances are not, but that's not what Jada believed.

They walked into the hallway and went to their lockers, which was not far from Zarbon and Morgan's lockers. Zarbon had to go to high school in order to stay in the United States and be a US citizen, it was required of him, since Morgan brought him back to life after a decade of his murder on Planet Namic by that snotty Prince Vegeta.

Olga was about to open her locker when she decided to tell Morgan the news, "Oh Morgan did you hear, I'm going to my cousin's bat Mitzvah and I get to decorate for her!" Olga said excited.

Morgan rolled her eyes; she had never ever been invited to many birthday parties let alone any type of Jewish, Mexican or Sweet Sixteen type birthdays. She sight, "That's great Olga I hope you have a fun time!" Morgan said.

"What's a bat Mitzvah?" Zarbon asked.

Despite being a spiritualist and a skilled ex-general, Zarbon had no idea what Judaism was like. He assumed that Jews were like everyone else. He did not grow up under Frieza seeing people based on skin color, language or ethnicity, let alone religion. He only cared about their character and usually what species they were since Planet Frieza had so many species living on it.

"I'm proud to say Zarbon that a bat Mitzvah is the time in a Jewish woman's life when she becomes a woman, at the age of thirteen." Olga said.

"But Olga, thirteen is not usually the age of a human woman, it sounds like a scam if you ask me." Zarbon said.

"It's not a scam, its fun! You get to dance, see them open presents and even flirt with the older men!" Olga said giggling like a silly schoolgirl.

"Ewww...older men are creepy, besides wouldn't you like to be a part of a religion that isn't such a scam and that is more pure and not evil like Judaism?" Jada asked.

Olga could not believe her ears, she was angry that her boyfriend would say such a thing about her religion. "Jada Banks, I can't believe you just called my religion evil!" she said.

"Well yah what they're doing to the Palestinians is evil, the pope said so!" Jada said.

"Yah well the pope used to have divisions all over Europe and sent a bunch of Crusaders into the Middle East, only for them to massacre a bunch of helpless Muslim women, children and men! Not to mention a bunch of Jewish people and Christians as well!" Olga said.

"He did that?" Jada asked.

"Oh you are so ignorant Jada! Don't you pay attention to your history?" Olga asked.

"But Muslims are evil too!" Jada said.

"Jada I never want to see you again! Olga slammed her locker door and ran straight to French class.

"Now you've done it Jada." Morgan said.

"I'm trying to make her see the light, I don't want her to go to hell for being Jewish, you can't argue with me when I'm trying to save someone's soul!" Jada said.

"Actually hell is not as bad as everyone says it is!" Zarbon said.

"Ok that's enough you two, I have to go find Olga, take care!" Jada slammed his locker door shut and ran to French class.

"But Zarbon, you told me there was no such thing as hell," Morgan said.

"No Morgan, I was in hell like everyone else, only because I killed people, but it was so fun, we used to play football games in the afterlife." Zarbon said.

"But you told me…" Morgan was about to say something else, but then Zarbon interrupted her.

"Then we were brought back from the dead, and then I ended up in hell again, and somehow Frieza ended up there and chased me down to try to get me to join him again, and then somehow I ended up with my once decade physical body in front of you! That's how I ended up outrunning Frieza." Zarbon said.

"I wonder what Frieza's doing? I wonder if he's in hell." Morgan asked.

"Actually Hell was in my part of the universe, when I meant there is such thing as hell, I meant no such thing in this universe." Zarbon corrected himself.

"So in other words?" Morgan asked lifting an eyebrow.

"The afterlife is different in everyone's universe, in my home universe there was a heaven and a hell, while in this universe Frieza is either in the demon dimension, limbo which is the spirit world, or the retired god and goddess reclaim which is not far from the spirit world at all." Zarbon said.

"So that means…" Morgan was about to talk again.

"That means that Frieza is in neither in heaven nor hell since he's not in his home universe." Zarbon said.

"Other than that I can't wait to convert to your religion…what was it called again?" Morgan asked.

"It's called spiritualism, it's a light type of sorcery in which you help other people through it and use it for special purposes." Zarbon said.

"Yes but all eyes will be on me, I can't wait to doll up and be pretty and…" as Morgan continued to blab about her spiritual ceremony, Zarbon just smiled at her.

"Yes then when you convert to spiritualism we can finally be one, like any souls that found each other that were once lost." He thought to himself.

Frieza got into Limbo after Morgan conjured up a bunch of Sayain spirits that destroyed the newly resurrected Frieza. Dodoria and Shasha his henchmen ended up in Limbo as well, although they wanted nothing more to do with Frieza so they went off on their own. Sarah the sorceress that brought Frieza back to life ended up in Limbo as well.

Meanwhile in the afterlife in Limbo, Frieza was at his fireplace in his palace that he hired a bunch of angels to built for extra cash, they never wanted to do business with him after that let's just say. Frieza sighed and knew that there was no way in heck that he would be able to get revenge on Morgan for taking Zarbon from him, or for the Sayain souls did to him.

Frieza looked into the fire and decided to sing a song similar to the song that Frollo sang in that screwed up Disney version of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_, the song about him wanting to bone Esmeralda. Then began Frieza's messed up song that was messed up and I mean messed up!

Frieza walked up to a picture of Zarbon dressed up in a fancy looking suit with his cat Blacky in his arms, "_My dear Zarbon, I know that I'm not a pure soul, I sin like everybody else you know! When I grab a hold of your girlfriend, I'll strangle her in my grip and then I will cast my spell!" _Frieza sang badly as the fire grew higher and showed an image of Frieza chocking Morgan to death.

Frieza then continued to sing, _"The fire! Is higher! I know my desire and then! I'll chock her! I'll hang her! And even make her sin! For she shall…."_

Just then Frieza's now girlfriend Sarah came into the room with a glass of white wine in her hand, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Frieza turned around and stunned that she interrupted his singing, "Why are you here? Go away!" Frieza said.

"Ok fine, I'm just worried about you," Sarah said drinking her wine down fast and going back to her bedroom that she shared with Frieza.

Frieza then decided it was time to stop singing since Sarah ruined that moment and start making out with a statue of Nero the evil Roman emperor who persecuted Christians and even killed his own mother. "Oh Nero, you are my inspiration for being evil, just like Tiberius is! No wait I have a new love interest…Talaat Pasha!" Frieza said as he pushed the statue of Nero down, took out a picture of the Turkish Pasha and started making out with it.

Frieza had always been bisexual and not to mention used to rape children, but that had nothing to do with his liking for the same sex. He had nothing against gays or bisexual, in fact Zarbon was bisexual and that was probably where Zarbon picked up his bisexuality from, despite the fact that Zarbon was not very sexually active at all and may have known since he was a child that he took a fancy to both men and women.

Frieza then got bored and started to break out into another song, only this time it was like that song that Lady Gaga sang "Alejandro". Only this time he sang about how he has a new crush and does not want Nero as a crush anymore.

"_Oh my Nero, oh my Nero! Just let me go! Just let me go! How I loved you, and now is not so! Just let me go! Just let me go! I now love you Talaat, you are so hot! Let me go Nero, oh let me go! I loved you for too long and now you must go! Let oh yah yah let me go and I will dance for you!" _Frieza sang so badly that even the human souls that ended up in Limbo all did not want to dance to this cheesy parody song.

Never-the-less the souls of human spirits that were actually combined into demons with glowing green eyes from the murdered and forgotten souls, were selected randomly on the streets in Limbo came in dressed up as monks and danced behind him as Frieza danced badly in front of them. They painfully watched, with their faces hidden under those robe hoods and just their green eyes glowing, and tried not to laugh.

"_Oh my Nero, oh my Nero! Just let me go! Just let me…" _Frieza started singing again.

Sarah came into the room, yet again; he still had not managed to get into bed with her when he usually did. Yep that Frieza was full of such negativity that Sarah decided to interrupt his stupid song, "Frieza why don't we do something nice for once!" She said.

Frieza stopped singing and when that happened, the green eyed demons dressed as monks ran off as fast as they could. Frieza turned his head, he then squinted his one of his eyes to try to keep his cool. "Nice sorry what does that word mean again?" Frieza asked scratching his head as the people in the monk costumes in the background left.

"It means the opposite of mean." Sarah said putting mascara on.

"Meaning?" Frieza asked.

"I'm going to have to teach you then!" Sarah said walking away.

"Go away Sarah!" Frieza said.

Sarah was not going to give up that easily on Frieza; he needed a good kick in the butt! She thought of many ideas to trick Frieza into doing something good, but Frieza could be unpredictably smart but also dull-brained, brutal and stupid.

In French class, Jada tried his hardest to talk to Olga, but she ignored him before the class started. He then tried to whisper her name, "Psss…Olga Monlavic!" Jada yelled.

"Shut up Jada I told you I don't want to talk to you! You are too close-minded for me to talk to!" Olga said.

"That's my Nazi grandfather that is too close-minded, but not me! He lives in Southern Indiana and is the grand dragon for the clan, and he only did this after my grandma died, and he just somehow ran off and they just gave him the title. Me on the other hand I won't run away, especially from you my Jewish Princess! I'm just trying to figure out how to save your soul from internal damnation!" Jada said.

"You and your family wouldn't know how to be open-minded even if your lives depended on it! Besides I don't need to be a princess to get what I want in life! I'm happy being independent and that's the way it's going to stay!" Olga said going back to ignoring Jada.

This was not the first time that someone in Jada's family went outside their usual background. In fact Jada's ex- Nazi grandfather Otto fell in love with a beautiful part-French part-Vietnamese girl that moved to Germany before the war. Despite the fact that she was Eurasian and he was purely German, he betrayed the Nazi's, ran away from Germany with his new wife and settled down in Indiana.

Sometime in the fifties, they had Armand Banks Jada's father, who inherited his dark brown and slightly oriental shaped eyes from his mother, not to mention her yellowish-white skin tone. Jada's dad then passed his slightly oriental shaped eyes onto Jada, although Jada like his mother Angela, an American woman of Swedish decent, inherited his mother's blue eyes and thick blond hair.

Now back to the story, Jada threw a piece of paper at Olga trying to get her attention. Olga then raised her hand and Mr. Cobra the teacher said, "Yes Olga?"

"Mr. Cobra, Jada is bothering me could you possibly escort him outside of the classroom?" Olga asked.

"No Olga, I can't do that, how is Jada going to learn anything if I just send him out of the classroom?" Mr. Cobra asked.

"Thanks a lot Jada, you are such a jerk! I'll just escort myself out then!" Olga said.

"Then I will have no choice but to put you down for absent Ms. Monlavic!" Mr. Cobra said getting his clipboard and seeing if Olga would walk out of the room, she did non-the-less and he ended up marking her absent.

Back in Limbo in the human afterlife of this universe, Sarah had a surprise for Frieza; she dressed herself up in a glamorous gothic looking dress, while she dressed Frieza up in the tux. She took him to the casino so that they could have fun instead of doing evil stuff for a while.

"Where are you taking me Sarah?" Frieza asked.

"You will love it here!" Sarah said as she took his blindfold off.

Frieza could not believe it, it was beautiful, all that loose change on the tables, all those girls in burlesque outfits serving people alcoholic drinks, and the best thing of all, a lot of games that he could play. Back on Planet Frieza there were no casinos, but people gambled anyways and usually made bets.

"Wow it's so beautiful, what is this place Sarah?" Frieza asked.

"This is called a casino, you can play all sorts of games, get as drunk as you want and feel up on the girl's legs without being kicked out!" Sarah said.

"Can I kill someone and put their heads on stakes?" Frieza asked.

"Uh Frieza, everyone here is dead just like us," Sarah said.

"Oh nuts, oh well it's time to go to the machine and see if I can get that money!" Frieza yelled as he was about to rush to the machine that had the money in there somewhere. He looked at it all frustrated, where did those people get the money from? "Hey Sarah, how come I can't see the money anywhere?" Frieza asked.

"You have to put a dime into the machine so that you can get the money!" She yelled back.

"Oh well why didn't you say so?" Frieza then took a dime and put it into the machine. He waited for about two minutes before wondering where the money would come in. "Hey Sarah how come the money isn't here?" Frieza asked.

"Oh you have to pull down on the lever Frieza its right by those three pictures on the screen!" Sarah said.

"Oh this thing, ok sure!" Frieza then pulled the lever and stood on his two feet and he saw the three pictures on the screen go wild! Then they stopped, with two bananas and a cherry! Frieza only saw three courters come out of the machine. "That's it? I did this for a few coins?" Frieza said about to throw a fireball into the machine.

"No Frieza if you destroy that machine then you could be kicked out of the casino, you won't be able to come back in and you won't be able to kill anyone since you're already dead and they're dead too! Just keep your cool for one hour at least ok?" Sarah said.

"Ok my dear Sarah, what should we do now?" Frieza asked.

"Let's go see a show," Sarah said.

Mr. Cobra called Olga's parents that evening and told them about Olga defying him in class, Tonya was not happy about this. She and Victor decided to have a serious talk with Olga.

"Olga Monlavic, am I going to have to keep you from going to another one of your many cousin's bat mitzvahs?" Tonya asked.

"I don't want to go anyways!" Olga said.

"Mr. Cobra called and said you were having issues with a classmate, your non-Jewish ultra conservative Christian boyfriend Jada Banks!" Tonya said.

"Your point being?" Olga asked.

"He's not Jewish, he's Christian, Christians hate us, they don't like us they think we're rats that lie and cheat, which is only 50% true anyways!" Tonya said.

Olga too was not a pure-bred like her mother seemed to imply; in fact her mother Tonya was not even Russian. Her Yiddish-speaking family on her mother's side did live in Russia, but moved to the USA during the Revolution. After World War 2 happened, Tonya was born out of a family of five children being the youngest and the most spoiled. She was raised in a Jewish Orthodox Yiddish speaking community and learned Hebrew at a very young age.

She spoke English at school whereas she used to speak Yiddish at home, she also disobeyed her mother and went to Harvard and decided to become a scientist, there she met the love of her life…Victor Monlavic. Despite being a strict Orthodox Jew, Tonya was completely Americanized and did not actually marry a Jew at all.

Victor's family was originally from the Christian side of Turkey, but during the Christian genocide of the Greeks, Armenians and Assyrians, his grandfather was lucky to get away although his wife and children died in the genocide on the death march into the Syrian desert. His grandfather moved to the USA and met his Croatian mother and they married in an Orthodox ceremony and then shortly after the Second World War, they had Victor and two other children.

Victor converted to Judaism upon marrying Olga and loved being a Jew just as much as a Christian, and then a few years later, they were lucky to learn that they were expecting twins. Nine months later Olga and Yulta Monlavic were born, Olga had her father's olive-colored skin and his green eyes, although she had her mother's dark brown hair color. Yulta on the other hand had his mom's blue eyes and her hair color. His skin wasn't as dark as Olga's was, but oh well.

The phone rang, Yulta picked it up since he and Jada got along just fine, "It's for you Olga!" Yulta said holding the phone up.

Olga grabbed the phone, "I don't ever want to see you again Jada!" She then hung the phone up.

"That's my kosher daughter that I know and love!" Tonya said as she went up to Olga and hugged her. While Olga just frowned at this, Yulta and Victor just rolled their eyes.

"Now as punishment you have to help hire a decorator!" Tonya said.

"What? Why do I have to do it?" Olga asked.

"Because you are being punished for walking out of class, now get looking for a decorator for Hazel ok?" Tonya said.

Meanwhile Morgan and Zarbon had set a ceremony up for Morgan; Zarbon was dressed up like a high priest since he was wise, full of sorcery and all-knowing. Erin Morgan's younger sister was forced to sit and watch along with Morgan's mother and her dad with his wife Julie and Morgan's younger stepsister Haley Grace. Morgan was the subject of tonight's ceremony; she was to covert from Christianity to Spiritualism a religion that Zarbon had followed since he was a child.

"Ok now I shall begin the ceremony, may the subject come out with her rose and violet in her hands?" Zarbon said lighting a bunch of incense.

Morgan came out with a wonderful looking lavender colored dress on with pearls in her hair that Zarbon put in to make her look prettier. She wowed the crowd, she had never looked more beautiful in her life, even Zarbon was surprised, he blushed like there was no tomorrow.

Morgan stepped up to the cardboard box that Zarbon used as a fake stage, "Hiii…" Zarbon said waving to her while she stood there all confused, and then he realized what he was doing and cleared his throat, "Dear Morgan, dear sweet and kind Morgan. Now I shall ask you some questions having to do with what you are thinking now, before I can convert you to Spiritualism, the religion I have followed my whole life on Planet Frieza and my new life on Planet Earth." Zarbon said.

"Ok ask away!" Morgan said.

"Do you promise to take care of the old and the weak and think of them as humans?" Zarbon asked getting a stick with red leaves on the end of it.

"Yes I do," Morgan said.

"Do you promise to be kind and gentle with your magic and never use it for selfish reasons?" Zarbon asked.

"I guess so," Morgan said.

"Do you promise to look after your children and be a good wife to me?" Zarbon said

Then there was a moment of silence everyone stared at Zarbon, "Sorry I mean do you promise to make a good wife for someone who will love you as long as you shall live?" Zarbon asked blushing.

"I guess so, but I'm still too young to get married." Morgan said.

Zarbon then took the stick, dipped it into a pool of holy water that he blessed himself and put the stick on Morgan's head as the water was dripping into her nicely done hair. "I now pronounce you a spiritualist, may you live a long and happy life!" Zarbon said.

After the ceremony, Morgan walked up to Zarbon in private, "Zarbon we need to have a talk right now!" She said.

"Sure I would love to," Zarbon said blushing.

"Zarbon why did you accidently blurt out that we were going to get married?" Morgan asked.

"Uh well I have no idea, I mean I know that we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend and all that, but I can't help but just adore you is all." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon you know that I won't be beautiful forever right?" Morgan said.

"Well what makes you think that I love you for your looks?" Zarbon asked.

"Come on Zarbon I saw how you were blushing really badly up there, I wasn't born yesterday." Morgan said.

Morgan seemed to have cornered Zarbon, but Zarbon had a plan to change the subject on her, "Come on Morgan let me show you how we Spiritualists work!" Zarbon then took her by the hand and took her away to an uncharted place, in her backyard!

Back in Limbo, Liberace was playing the piano and Frieza was bored out of his mind while Sarah was excited. Then as he finished his solo everyone clapped…except for Frieza who started booing, "BOO YOU STINK!" he yelled out in a fit of passion.

"Frieza you can't just say that, it's rude and Liberace worked hard to learn to play the piano and inspired many other great musicians!" Sarah said.

"Bring on the next act!" Frieza yelled out.

Two glamour boys called Randolph Sigmund and Wolfgang Freud came onto the stage. They were two dead Austrians who were from around the time that Houdini was alive; they were never going to be as popular as Houdini and managed to get some shows going in cheap nightclubs in Vienna. Never the less they were similar and a total cheaper looking copy of Sigmund and Roy.

Frieza smiled and then snorted, "Oh I bet they're going to make out on stage and piss everyone else off, what do you think?"

"I think you should just watch and see what happens!" Sarah said.

Then all the sudden a bunch of extinct Caspian tigers came onto the stage, they were huge and maybe a little bit hairier than a typical Siberian tiger. They once roamed the Caucasian mountains in Eurasia and Anatolia, but the last one was killed off in Tbilisi Georgia in the early 20s, trying to kill some livestock. Never the less they made it to Sigmund and Freud's show!

They did a bunch of magic tricks which impressed the crowd, but Frieza had had enough of this bull-hockey. So next thing you know he jumped onto stage took the microphone from Sigmund and yelled into it, "These idiots want a show, I'll give them a show!" he yelled.

Frieza then started singing his cheap parody Alejandro song once again and everyone was annoyed with it, "_Oh my Nero! Oh my Nero! Just let me go! Just let me go!"_ he sang with great delight.

"Not this again!" Sarah said hitting her playbill onto her face a bunch of times.

Just then before Frieza could finish singing his song everyone started booing, "Oh so I can't sing loud enough for you, ok here I go!" Frieza yelled.

"_Oh my Nero! Oh my Nero! Just let me go! Just let me go!_" he started breaking into song.

What Frieza did not see was that huge Caspian tiger behind him with its jaws opened wide and before he knew it grabbed him by the head and started dragging him off the stage! Everyone was now laughing and cheering the tiger on. Frieza then thought to himself, "They must really love me! They must think I'm a comedy act or something!"

Sarah was terrified like crazy; despite the fact that Frieza was dead, he could still be hurt and feel pain…well his soul could anyways. After the show Sarah bandaged Frieza up, "Are you ok Frieza?" She asked.

"They must really love me enough to start laughing and clapping!" Frieza said delusional and happy.

Sarah rolled her eyes; Frieza must have been the dumbest person she met besides Shasha or Dodoria! "Yah just keep telling…" Before Sarah could finish what she was saying there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," She said walking to the door. When she opened it a bunch of girls ran into the room and started going gaga over Frieza.

"Wow they love me Sarah!" he yelled.

"What is going on here?" Sarah asked confused and hurt.

"No girl has ever been this infatuated with me! I mean even girls like Dodoria and Shasha more than they liked me! They usually smell funny though!" Frieza yelled feeling loved more than he ever felt in his life.

Two men walked into the room, it was Sigmund and Freud, "Hello we have a question for you!" Freud said in his thick Austrian accent.

"Yes what might that be?" Frieza asked.

"Would you like to be a part of our show? Our ratings are a little down due to Pavarotti singing in the next casino!" Sigmund said.

"Yes I would be happy to be a part of the Sigmund and Fred family!" Frieza said.

"Actually its Sigmund and Freud," Sarah said as Frieza ignored her and had a bunch of girls kissing him on the face, by the time they stopped kissing him he had a lot of lipstick on his face.

Meanwhile as the weekend ended Jada and Tre were hanging out at Jada's house in Jada's room.

"So you want to wreck Olga's cousin's party?" Tre asked.

"Yes I do, in revenge since Olga was forced to break up with me!" Jada said.

"But Jada she didn't break up with you because she was forced to, she did it because she hates how insensitive you are towards her people!" Tre said.

"How is trying to prevent Olga from going to hell being insensitive?" Jada asked.

Tre then could not think of anything to say, "You do have a good point what is the plan?" Tre asked.

Jada got out a board and erased the thing he made before on it off, then he started going over the basics, "Here is what we're going to do, we're going to pretend that we're decorators…" as Jada went over the plan Tre smiled at the thought of getting revenge on Olga. She did not like him after all, and whenever Tre tried to flirt with her, he was rudely rebuked for it.

Their vengeance would be complete…or at least that's what they thought!

End of Story?


	7. Chapter 7

_El Singer Frieza_

The next day Zarbon and Morgan were in the newly built pagoda temple that Zarbon built himself. They were relaxing and just sitting on the ground in meditative positions. 

"Oh Zarbon I can't thank you enough for building this wonderful temple, in my own back yard. Won't it draw some attention from the neighbors though?" Morgan asked with her eyes closed.

"Don't worry about them they have no idea what great spirituality means, until it's gone." Zarbon said.

"Well I am curious to know why you asked me if I would make a great wife and mother to your children." Morgan asked.

Zarbon opened his eyes wide open, "You still won't let that go will you?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon you know by now that I'm not only mildly autistic, but I also have obsessive compulsive disorder which means that I won't let things go unless I can get something out of it, or if its explained well enough to me." Morgan said.

"Fine, yes Morgan I desire to have a family with you, I mean it's just that ever since Bulma's clone told me that Vegeta married her creator and had two children with her, it's like I've been screwed over. All I have ever done for Frieza, I have killed many old people, men, children and women for him! I hate killing living things, that's bad karma coming for you." Zarbon said.

"Well Zarbon you have a chance to make amends for what you did for Frieza ok?" Morgan said.

"You don't seem to get the point that I'm at a tender age of forty-something years old in human years, and well I need a young mate if I'm going to carry on my bloodline. Not just that, but why does Vegeta get to have a family when he enjoyed killing men, women and children for Frieza? Why do I get screwed over for not like killing people, and he gets a limousine?" Zarbon asked.

"Hum I might not be able to answer that to you, caus I don't know this Vegeta person well enough to really say that he got candy and you got raw teeth!" Morgan said opening her eyes up.

"Morgan do you realize the thought of Vegeta being a father is so scary? There are just some people out there that would make horrible parents! I just don't see him as a cuddly fatherly person at all, yet I feel that I'm being screwed over since I want children." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon your species live to be like 1000 years old, why are you in such a hurry?" Morgan asked.

"Yes the oldest Primal Changeling on record has lived to be 1000 years old, but most of the Primal Changelings live to be 500 years old, they die either of mysterious circumstances, natural causes or worse, I can't think of anything worse!" Zarbon said covering his eyes.

"Uh 500 years is still a pretty long time, you will outlive even me it sounds like. As long as you don't fall into any traps, you also work out a lot, eat right and take pretty good care of yourself." Morgan said.

"What do you mean I'll out live you?" Zarbon asked.

"Humans have a very short lifespan compared to other alien species" Morgan said.

"But I love you! I can't lose you so early in life!" Zarbon ran away in tears.

"Oh Zarbon maybe you looked for the wrong mate in me." Morgan thought shaking her head.

"I'm done here I'm going to go see someone who can help me!" Zarbon then walked off.

"But Zarbon you're rushing it, give it some time!" Morgan then shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes to relax and think about her new religion.

Meanwhile with Frieza he had a new gig during the Sigmund and Freud show in Limbo. His job was to go onstage, make an ass out of himself by singing his Lady Gaga parody song and wait for the Caspian Tiger to come and drag him off the stage by his head. Sarah was his major supporter and she was in the audience always clapping for him after he got dragged off of stage.

One night in particular Sarah was sitting in the front next to two men; she was dressed in another Goth gown and looked beautiful! She looked almost like a Goth Princess, a dark butterfly, a…well you get point.

Frieza came onto the stage and started saying, "You call this an act? I'll give you a show you will never forget!"

Then he started to once again sing his dreadful one hit disaster "_Oh my Nero! Oh my Nero! Just let me go! Just let me go!" _Everyone booed at him.

"What do I not sing loud enough for you? Fine I'll sing it louder!" Frieza yelled to the booing audience.

He started to once again sing, "_Oh my Nero! Oh my Nero! Just let me go! Just let me go!" _

The Caspian Tiger once again came out, grabbed Frieza by the head with its jaws and dragged him off of stage while Frieza was screaming and the audience laughed and clapped their hands! Frieza felt like people actually listened to him for once.

Sarah could not have been happier for her friend and lover, the two guys next to her noticed her clapping loudly.

"Say lady you seem to really take a liking to that small lizard like creature." One of the guys said.

"Yes he's so funny isn't he?" She asked.

"Actually I thought he was terrible," the other guy said.

"What do you mean terrible he cracked the audience up!" Sarah said.

"Lady let me tell you how it is, he stunk, he sang horrible and it was a laugh factory when the tiger dragged him off the stage!" The first guy said.

"It's all part of the act!" Sarah said.

"It's going to get old soon, so someone has to fire that guy to spare the money from not coming into the casino you knows what I'm saying doll?" the other guy said.

"Oh grow up!" Sarah said getting up and walking out of the theater.

Meanwhile during the decoration of Olga's cousin's party she hired the gayest most flamboyant designers that were so girly that they were mistaken as ladies just by their voices and their lady-like behavior. However there was a catch to this, it was Tre and Jada pretending to be stereotypical fake gay guys and they went so far as to pretend to be lovers too.

"So you think we should make the whole entire place with pink lace?" Olga asked looking at them like they were nuts.

"Yes pink is so girly and when she becomes a woman she will like the color purple in no-time!" Jada said.

"Ok I see, now what are we going to do about the gifts?" Olga asked.

"We're going to watch her open them." Tre said.

"No I mean where are we going to put the gifts?" Olga asked.

"On that table over there," Jada pointed.

"On the table with the Jesus cross is above?" Olga asked.

"Uh duh, you just have to keep the cross up." Jada said.

Then Olga pulled the fake and tacky looking beards off of Jada and Tre, "Nice try I knew it was you guys all along!"

Then she kicked them out after calling security, she then snorted as she saw her now ex boyfriend and his perverted friend being escorted, "I am so planning these decorations myself, I just won't tell my mom about it!" Olga thought to herself, she then walked back into the building.

"Great our cover is blown! Now what are we going to do?" Jada asked.

"I have an idea, you're not going to like it, but I'm going to have to use you for it anyways!" Tre took Jada by the hand and whispered into his ears, like he always did whenever they had the most stupidest plans ever!

Meanwhile Zarbon was talking to someone about his issues with getting too old and with how to handle the news that Vegeta was married with children while he was not.

"Oh Bulma's Clone, I just don't get why he deserves to be happy while I don't deserve to be happy!" Zarbon said.

As it turns out, he was talking to non-other than Bulma's clone! Bulma originally cloned her to pleasure Vegeta whenever she wanted to work in the science lab or be away from him. Bulma sent her beloved clone Bulma 2 to our planet earth to find some equipment to use back on their planet earth. That is how she met Zarbon and Morgan, when she crash landed.

Bulma 2 looked like Bulma did, but there were a few differences, with her looks and temperament. For starters, she was not bossy or annoying like the original Bulma was. She was calm, quiet, and more into science than into cute boys like Zarbon or Vegeta. Bulma 2 preferred to dress more modestly than her creator and/or original copy,

Then the next thing that made her look more physically different was her boobs, while most people debate about whether it was a deformity or implants of some kind, Bulma 2's boobs grew bigger because the oxygen messed with her mammary glands and made them bigger than they were supposed to be. It shows that while Bulma 2 was happy and healthy, there were too many errors with her boobs when Bulma tried to give her big breasts!

Getting back to the present, Bulma 2 looked at Zarbon and shook her head; she had no real relationship before and had no idea why he came to her for advice, "Zarbon let me tell you something about Vegeta and Bulma's relationship! Their love is not perfect like any other people's love, their marriage isn't heave and it's not the most hellish place ever." Bulma 2 started out saying.

"Could you please be more specific?" Zarbon asked.

"During the time when Vegeta cheated with me on Bulma, it was a time where the lust and passion between Bulma and Vegeta died down and after their kids moved out of the house…" Bulma 2 started out saying.

"Wait just one moment, Vegeta cheated on his wife with you?" Zarbon asked.

"It's a long story so let me continue it!" Bulma's clone said putting her glasses on.

Meanwhile with Frieza in Limbo, Sarah just thought to herself, "Maybe not everyone likes Frieza's brand of nastiness, but at least those girls still like him."

Then she saw those girls that ran to Frieza a few nights back and she hid in the corridor spying on them, "I can't believe that we have to keep on running to that stupid lizard like man!" one of the girls said.

"Yes he's not even that cute!" another girl said.

"I can't believe the Sigmund and Freud hired this egomaniac, he thinks he's so funny and his singing voice sucks!" another girl said.

"I can't believe that Sigmund and Freud hired us to go make out with him! He smells like a dead fish!" another girl said.

"Oh my Gosh, I have to warn Frieza!" Sarah thought running to Frieza's dressing room.

Frieza was smiling in the mirror, and adoring the fame that had been given to him, for once he did not have to kill someone just to get people to hate him. He messed around with his new wig, which looked dumb and stupid.

Sarah ran into the room and fell to his tail! "Frieza I have to tell you something!" Sarah yelled.

"Could you tell me later dear? My admirers are fond of me so I will be going on stage in a few minutes." Frieza said.

"They don't like you they like to boo and laugh at you! Not with you or anything else like that!" Sarah yelled.

"How would you know what true friends are like?" Frieza asked.

"Frieza, they're not your friends, they're the audience, and they don't like you anyways, and neither do those girls!" Sarah said.

Frieza frowned and glared at Sarah, "You know what Sarah if you're going to be a bitch, then leave my presence!" Frieza yelled at her.

Sarah then started to get tears in her eyes, "Fine I'll go but I warned you! If they start laughing at you again then don't bother to come near me!"

She ran out of the room crying, Frieza just smiled and then said, "Yes its show time!"

Since the story that Bulma 2 was about to tell is a long story I will put it in narration context instead of dialog context. Now begins the tale of how Bulma 2 went to our planet Earth and how Bulma's love with Vegeta nearly hit rock bottom.

As much as they loved one another, Bulma and Vegeta just could not stand one another after the kids moved out. It was boring around the house, Goku was dead, Chichi and her family had not seen Bulma's family in years. Krillian and Android 18 were happy with their grown daughter Marron who decided to go into mathematics and teach karate to underprivileged orphans.

Poor Bulma was so miserable being in that house with that nuisance of a Sayain, he became more and more crabby and dropped the act of being a mister nice guy after the kids moved out. He was not a womanizer or a wife beater, but he sure did not have a problem with expressing how miserable he was to be in the house with such a vain woman who had the tendency of being a mad scientist once in a while.

Vegeta was saddened that Trunks and Bra no longer lived with them, although he had a strange way of showing it. Sometimes he would run to the room and start punching the bed and then break down in tears as if he were trying to hold them back, but just lost it. He would walk to her lab and knock on the door and ask her to have sex with him since he was feeling lonely and suffering worse from empty-nest-syndrome than Bulma ever did.

Bulma got her suffering out of the way and realized she had a lot of work to do, so sex was the last thing on her mind. As Vegeta started to get more and more depressed she took some kind of pity on him, or something close to pity, since Vegeta proved to be more pathetic than she realized. She wanted to satisfy Vegeta, but she just did not have the time or the patience with him to do so.

She made a choice that was difficult to follow through morally speaking. She would clone a clone that looked like her and call her Bulma 2. Also Vegeta would have never have been unfaithful to Bulma, if he would have known that Bulma 2 was her clone and not the original. This was the maddest thing she had ever done, and she did not regret it.

Then Bulma 2 was born, she defiantly looked like Bulma, but she did as Bulma said since she looked at her as her creator and mother-figure. Every night or every other night, Bulma 2 would walk into the Brief's bedroom naked and start making the roughest sex ever to be made in the history of man-kind while Bulma was working in the lab thinking that Vegeta was too stupid to figure out her dirty secret.

Sadly there were flaws in Bulma's plan from the start. Vegeta noticed that Bulma 2 would not start talking about her looks after sex with her, she also did not make much of an effort to get into bed with him, and usually Bulma would go to bed with him like he was the last creature in the universe. Bulma 2 also could not make a simple cup of coffee…just rightly made for Vegeta. She also did not smoke like her creator whenever Vegeta asked her to go take a smoke with him.

Vegeta actually caught onto it only after a year, he found out when he lied about going out to run a while, and Bulma thought he was serious. She and Bulma2 then had a woman to woman talk about the situation and how it was getting the point where Vegeta was asking serious questions that only the original Bulma would know.

Vegeta looked into the window and then ran into the house and yelled that Bulma was busted and told her to kick the little "sex slave" out of the house forever. Bulma as usual got snotty with Vegeta, but this time it was Vegeta's true to shine, after all he felt deceived and that he was no longer true to Bulma, though he always would be.

Vegeta asked to divorce Bulma, so that he and her clone could run off together and make as much love and spend as much time together as possible. In truth Bulma 2 hated Vegeta's guts, and had the tendency to complain about Vegeta behind his back, saying that he was arrogant and she did not like him matched up with her original copy thinking that the original Bulma deserved better than him.

She also was ashamed that she had to get into bed with him and hang out with him when Bulma was working in the lab. After refusing to run away with Vegeta thinking it was a silly request that was more of an empty threat to make the original Bulma jealous, Bulma wanted to choose Vegeta over her own happiness so that she would not lose him.

So then ended Bulma's clone's story to Zarbon, Zarbon looked with wide eyes, "Wow Vegeta really screwed himself over!" Zarbon said.

"Now do you see why it's better to wait for someone that might actually care for you?" Bulma 2 said as she took her glasses off.

"Thank you Bulma 2! I'm so happy that you told me this!" Zarbon took her hand, kissed it and went back home.

Later on that night, Olga was at her cousin's bat Mitzvah, and poor Olga could not have been more board, "Uh I can't believe it! My bat Mitzvah was more fun than this flop! I don't care who this Hanna Montana chick is, I just want to go home and lay down!" Olga thought to herself.

Suddenly the big birthday cake was brought out to her cousin, out of that cake jumped Tre "Surprise bitches! MA HA HA HA!" he yelled.

All the girls screamed and ran out of the room, then Jada swung on a vine, came crashing through the window and landed on the table, which broke! It was the same table that had all the presents on it.

Of course the next thing that happened was that Jada and Tre were kicked out of the party, they were happy enough to high five each other and laugh it all out.

"We did it! We totally ruined Olga's cousin's party!" Jada yelled.

"Yes vengeance is ours!" Tre laughed.

Olga walked out from the party and walked up to Tre and Jada, "Well well what are you two doing here? She asked.

Jada had never been so scared in his life, so the said the first thing that came to his mind, "Boobs are great aren't they?"

Tre started laughing hard and fell onto the grass laughing so hard, he started to cry! Olga then tried to look angry, but what came out of Jada's mouth was so stupid, it was funny. She started to laugh too!

"Oh Jada you are such a catch! Although I am angry at both of you for ruining my cousin's bat Mitzvah, I must say that I just can't stay mad at you!" Olga said laughing.

"So does that mean that you'll forgive us?" Jada asked.

"No not really, but I would like to go to the late night showing of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"," Olga said taking Jada by the arm.

"Does this mean that we're going back out?" Jada asked.

"Of course, you will always be my man no matter how mad at you I stay!" Olga said.

Next day the friends were all at the park having a picnic. Morgan made some cherry pie from her aunt's recipe and sliced a piece for herself and for Zarbon. Everyone else pretty much ate the pie up.

Morgan then said to Olga, "Is it Kosher to eat cherry pie?"

"I don't know Morgan is it Harem to drink alcohol?" Olga asked being a smart-ass.

"Morgan you are right, I should have never of worried about us starting a family yet." Zarbon said.

"It's ok Zarbon, now I must get used to my new religion, or the religion I didn't grow up with." Morgan said.

A squirrel ran down the tree and up to Jada, "Hey little guy, do you want my pie?"

All the sudden, Tre threw the piece of pie at the Squirrel, "Get out of here diseased rodent!" he yelled.

"But I have a hamster and a couple of gerbils I would watch your mouth!" Yulta yelled at Tre.

Everyone then laughed and went back to eating.

Meanwhile in the afterlife Frieza was once again at his show where he would be the side comic with the Siberian Tiger trying to rip his head off. Though if that were ever to happen, Frieza could do no more than pick his spirit's head up and put it back on his soul's "body".

"Oh my Nero, oh my Nero! Just let me go! Just let me…." All the sudden while Frieza was in the middle of singing, the Caspian tiger came up behind him and grabbed him by the neck and shook him around.

Some asshole in the crowd yelled out to the tiger, "Rip his fucken head off!"

Frieza then went into a blind rage, he could give in no more, and he decided to blow the whole casino up!

He was outside later on, watching the casino burn to the ground Sarah came up behind him.

"So did you finally figure out…" Sarah started out saying.

"Yes they just wanted me to suffer, in the same way I like to see other people suffer! Let's go back to the palace Sarah! We have work to do!" Frieza said.

"You know you could be sued or have a major fine to pay." Sarah said.

"I'm the emperor! I can't afford to pay for anything!" Frieza said holding Sarah by the hand and walking off into the distance to his palace.

End of Story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Smooth Operator**

Our "heroes" were sitting at the table at lunch time in the cafeteria. Sometimes they would go to the library during lunchtime to study for history projects. They would not have it any other way, they were seniors in high school and it would not be long before Zarbon became a permanent citizen of Earth, and the USA!

Zarbon the alien with his good-looking but confusing human girlfriend Morgan, Jada the strict Catholic with his Jewish girlfriend Olga, Yulta her twin brother who loved to play sports more than go to the synagogue on Sunday morning!

Morgan then smiled and said the obvious, "We're seniors! What does everyone think of that?"

"For once we will be picking on the freshmen!" Olga said smiling.

"I had to deal with that my whole freshmen year, being tied up to a telephone pole in my underwear in the cold winter." Jada said putting his arm around Olga and blowing in her face.

"Jada, your breath smells like Cheetos gross!" Olga said.

"There was this one time I when they caught me, gave me a swirly and called me Hebrew boy. That is so not true, we are Ashkenazi, we're not even close to being Mizrahi…although Olga could pass as a Sephardic Jew!" Yulta said laughing.

"I'm telling mom you said that!" Olga said.

Then there was of course Tre, who was on the other side of the room looking for a girlfriend. He was African American with a hint of Italian and Native American…maybe? He had a very mild case of cerebral palsy, while we don't know what the cause is; one thing was for sure….Tre was still on the hunt looking for a new girlfriend!

He put on his glasses and walked over to our heroes' table, "Hello, what's up all?" He asked.

Olga rolled her eyes; she was probably the only person in the group other than Morgan that was suspicious of Tre's aspirations. She had every right along with Morgan, since Tre would come up to them and sometimes ask them to marry him, and while the boys including Zarbon thought nothing of it, the girls were uncomfortable since Tre always came on as being strong!

"Oh no…it's Steve Urkel…the deformed version!" Olga said laughing and high fiving Jada.

Zarbon could believe that Olga had the tendency to be a little bit on the insensitive side, she came from a well off Jewish family that sometimes forgot that they were not the only people on the planet.

Zarbon shook his head and said, "That was not very nice Olga."

"Hey Morgan, will you go out with me?" Tre asked.

"Sorry but, I would rather shoot myself in the head than be associated romantically with you!" Morgan said high fiving Olga.

Zarbon rolled his eyes again, Morgan had made fun of Tre maybe times behind his back, but this time she gone too far! Zarbon turned to Tre and said, "Sorry Tre, it looks like you just shot down!" Zarbon said.

"What about you Olga?" Tre asked.

"Sorry Urkel! I am with Jada for he is the sweetest most sensitive guy ever!" Olga then grabbed Jada and locked lips with him!

Tre looked down, "Ok that's fine, I guess I'll go somewhere else where I am more wanted."

"Tre let's be serious for just a moment, we were just kidding with you in a mean way. I wouldn't really shoot myself; I just wouldn't go out with you!" Morgan said trying to reassure him that she did not really mean to say that in a serious way that he misinterpreted for.

"Tre how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't go around asking girls for their numbers?" Yulta said.

"Besides Tre, it's rude to ask complete strangers for their numbers." Morgan added on.

"But Morgan, if I don't then I'll never find the girl of my dreams!" Tre said.

A girl wheeled up to Tre, it was Adrian, she was not particularly attractive to him, he put a very disgusted look on his face, "Hello Tre, did you see Titanic?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, I guess I saw it." Tre said not making eye contact with her.

"Wasn't it sad?" Adrian asked.

"Look Adrian I just didn't understand that film what-so-ever!" Tre yelled.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?" Adrian asked.

"No Adrian, I don't have time to!" Tre said crossing his arms.

Adrian hung her head low, "I guess I'll see you around." She said as she wheeled away.

Jada frowned at how insensitive his friend was being towards that girl in the wheelchair, "Tre what was that all about?"

"Adrian tried to ask me out for the five times this week, did you see that?" Tre asked.

"We saw everything, we didn't like what we just saw," Olga said shaking her head at how insensitive Tre was being.

"I didn't like what I just saw, she's so ugly, I could not go out with an ugly girl, it would destroy my reputation as a ladies man!" Tre said.

Olga and Morgan started laughing at Tre. That was possibly the stupidest thing he had said all day, besides asking those two girls out, who already had boyfriends that they adored and would go to the ends of the earth for!

"Oh please, you and Morgan won't even look at me, so what makes you think that you two are such angels?" Tre asked.

"Tre you are the shallowest human being on the planet, besides we already have boyfriends that we love and would go to the ends of the earth for!" Morgan said jumping into Zarbon's lap, while Zarbon put on a warm smile on his face. He had been in love with Morgan since the day they met!

"It's one thing for us to insult you, but when you insult people you do it like you want them dead or something, "Olga said.

"I don't see much of a difference Olga," Yulta said.

"Tre Adrian is a nice girl, and you're just judging her from the outside!" Jada said.

"Fine, I'll just go look for more girls to flirt with!" Tre said walking away.

"Do you think we were too hard on him?" Morgan asked.

"NAH!" Olga said.

Later that day, Tre was depressed and wanted to end his own life, so he went into his room, and got a stool to stand on! He then tied a rope to the fan on the ceiling, tied the end of it like a noose and put it around his neck. He was about to jump all when all the sudden, Morgan and Zarbon showed up!

"Oh my God! What are you doing?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm going to hang myself; no woman wants to go out with me!" Tre yelled.

"Well there is Adrian!" Morgan said smiling.

"Ewww that just makes me want to kill myself more!" Tre said.

"Mrs. Hoggets, Tre is about to hang himself, is that ok?!" Zarbon yelled.

"Fine I'll get off!" Tre then accidently lost his balance!

You would think right now that Tre would be dead or half dead, however as he hung in mid-air the fan was not strong enough to kill him, instead the fan on the ceiling broke and fell down on top of Tre and Tre was on the floor crushed by the fan.

"Oh my God!" Morgan yelled.

"Tre are you all right?" Zarbon said throwing the fan off of Tre!

"Am I dead yet?" Tre asked.

"No thank God! You could have been a second ago, here let me help you up!" Morgan said helping Tre up.

Mrs. Hoggets came into the room, "What was that noise?" she asked.

She then noticed the broken fan, she already knew that Zarbon and Morgan came to see Tre; they asked her if he was home a few minutes ago before they caught Tre about to commit suicide. "Oh no! William Hoggets the Third! You're grounded for trying to kill yourself again…and breaking the fan!" she yelled.

Tre then broke down and said, "I'm sorry mom, I just don't want to be a virgin anymore!" Tre yelled.

"So you try to kill yourself?" Zarbon asked.

"I want to die and make love with the angels in heaven!" Tre yelled.

"Tre don't you think you're being a little bit of a drama queen?" Mrs. Hoggets asked.

"That does it! I'm running away!" Tre said running out the door and into the street.

After Mrs. Hoggets asked Zarbon and Morgan to go look for Tre, Zarbon and Morgan searched for Tre everywhere around town, but they could not find him!

"I don't understand Zarbon, why do we have to look for Tre? Why couldn't his mother and father look for him themselves?" Morgan asked.

"Because Tre is probably too mad at his mom for grounding him, so she figures she could use us to get Tre to come home…that is if Tre didn't drown someplace first." Zarbon said.

Meanwhile in a park nearby, Tre was crying and looking into a lake and probably contemplating if he should drown himself. Sure he knew that he was very much loved by his parents, two sisters and brother, but right now seemed like the end of the world for him!

"Ohhhh, Morgan has a boyfriend, Olga has a boyfriend, and I don't have a girlfriend!" Tre said.

"Hello there, why are you crying?" a feminine voice said.

Tre turned around and saw what appeared to be a six foot feet tall teenager with ice blue eyes, ice blond hair, skin that looked like it was soft and smooth. The one major thing about her was that she was totally different from other girls that Tre took notice of, she was not only beyond beautiful, but she also was on crutches!

In fact, her left leg was cut off to the knee, but Tre being as shallow as he was took no notice of this so far, but only how pretty her face was!

"Well hello beautiful, what's your name?" Tre asked.

"Fuchsia," the girl said.

"I'm William Hoggets the Third but my friends call me Tre!" Tre said.

"Greetings earthling, you are the first one that I have talked to, my father told me not to go out of the house, because he was afraid that people would stare at me, but I couldn't help but wonder if I shouldn't take a walk since it is so beautiful outside!" Fuchsia said smiling.

"Wait, why did you call me an earthling?" Tre asked.

"Because I'm a Nordic, but don't let my appearance full you, I'm a sub-human species and the women get to be about from six feet tall to nine feet tall." Fuchsia said.

It was only then Tre checked out her legs did he notice that her left leg was cut off from the knee, "Ew…" he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Y…you have a stump on your…where your…." Before Tre could finish she looked down and blushed.

"Oh, sorry I'm no pleasing to you, I can't help it. I had to have it amputated because a laser cut through most of it when I was fighting a battle against the Greys." Fuchsia said.

"What is a Grey?" Tre asked forgetting about her stump where her leg used to be.

"They are another alien race that doesn't have noses, they're about the size of a child and they have really large eyes." Fuchsia said.

There was then a silence; this was the strangest thing to happen to Tre, since meeting Zarbon for the first time…that was back in freshman year before the second semester started for all of them.

"Why don't you let me give you my number so I can tell you more about them?" Fuchsia said.

"Thanks, I will give you my digits too!" Tre said.

Fuchsia got out a piece of paper from her "Hello Kitty" backpack that her father got for her to carry stuff. She sat down, wrote on the piece of paper and gave it to Tre.

"Thanks, I really want to know more about the Greys." Tre said.

"Sure, I'll see you around, I have to get home so my host family doesn't get mad at me!" Fuchsia said getting up and walking away on her crutches.

"She sure is cute, it's too bad that Grey aliens suck and that she lost her leg in a," Before Tre could finish that thought, Morgan and Zarbon showed up and walked up to him.

"Tre where have you been, we have been looking all over for you, your parents are worried sick about you!" Zarbon yelled.

"Oh Zarbon, Morgan, you will never guess what just happened to me! I met this really cute girl from outer space, the only problem is that she has one leg, but she is so cute and…" Tre continued on.

"Wait, you met a girl from outer space? She wasn't a Grey alien was she?" Zarbon asked rolling his eyes.

"No, she was what I think she said a Nordic, she was about your height Zarbon, she is still a baby she says, she isn't fully grown! Her species are the guardians of the earth…" Tre continued on.

"Wow I have heard many stories about Greys and Nordics from Zarbon, but I never thought that any of my earth friends would come into contact with one of them!" Morgan said.

"Let's get you home before your mother has a fit!" Zarbon said.

Later on that night Zarbon called up Tre, "Tre, Jada and Olga are going to go to a movie and they invited Morgan and me to go along with them! We wondered if you could bring your friend along so we can have a triple date!" Zarbon said.

"What about Yulta, we can have a…." before Tre could finish Zarbon interrupted him.

"He's at practice and Olga said he could not go, she wants to meet your new friend, or should I say your new girlfriend?" Zarbon said snickering.

"Ok fine I'll call her right now….wait a minute, are you suggesting that I want to have sex with this girl?" Tre asked.

"No Tre, but you did talk about her as if she was a goddess or something," Zarbon said trying to hold his laugh in, in the background Morgan was on her bed laughing it off.

"I will prove to you that we are not a pair, in fact I will call her up right now and ask her if she wants to go to a movie with us!" Tre said.

He called her up and she was delighted to go with them, since she had no clue what it was like to sit in a movie theater! Tre showed up late because Fuchsia's host family was skeptical about the guy who asked her on a date. So after a five minuet argument, they finally gave in, picked Tre up and drove them both to the theater to join up with Jada and Olga, and Zarbon and Morgan.

The movie was called, "Fydel's Fiddle", it was a foreign Holocaust film about a Jewish man who fell in love with an Aryan girl with bright blue eyes and blond hair. He worked as a fiddle player for a restaurant in Poland in a Jewish community. Despite the fact that he came from a rich family, he was poor after his dying father took him out of his will for daring to look at this gentile woman!

The girl would walk in to sit down and have tea with her Jewish friend Golda, who was married to the restaurant owner and helped cook Kosher dishes for Jews and Germans friendly to Jews alike! The girl's name was Greta; she was born on a farm in Austria and moved to Berlin as a child. She grew up hating Jews, but then got a bright "woman idea" to find out what Jews were really like since her German and Austrian friends hated them so much. She had to see if they were telling the truth!

It was then that he fell for her and did what he could to talk to her, only problem is that his German sucked! He would either try to speak to her in Polish or Yiddish! So poor Golda had to act as an interpreter for both of them since poor Greta didn't speak either Yiddish or Polish! Despite the communication issues, they seemed to be falling in love.

Back to our heroes, Zarbon hated films that had to do with genocide or pesticide since he order many races to be annihilated under Frieza, which was mostly Frieza's ideas anyways and he just went along with them as a good solder would.

It brought back bad memories for Zarbon, except it was more depressing when he would watch films about humans trying to murder one another, for the most stupid of reasons. He could not as an alien understand why humans killed one another because of their skin color, ethnic background, ect…..Since it was too much for him to handle the decided to fall asleep during the middle of the film!

Morgan who had never cried watching a Holocaust film would usually get mad and start cursing at the Germans. She held a major grudge against them ever sense she heard about what they tried to do to the Jews and everyone else that wasn't worthy of being in a society. Morgan was after all of Polish descent, what you thought that Macskavsky was actually a Russian name? No of course it's not; it's an actual mixture of Russian and Polish, also Scottish if you somehow did not catch onto it!

Jada didn't seem to mind at all, he was a strict Catholic although he thought that Jews were evil and responsible for killing Jesus, according to his Nazi grandfather. Jada was used to his old grandfather ranting about how Jews were evil and loved to drink blood of children, but he usually said this out of anger than pure hate.

After all, Jada's grandpa Otto fell in love with a beautiful half Vietnamese French woman and he left Germany with her for America before the war even began! No matter how much Otto boasted about killing Jews and other offensive stuff, Jada knew that he never killed anyone…let alone a Jew or a Gypsy. As of how the hell Jada fell in love with a Jew known as Olga, beats me, he just loved her and she loved him, even though her mom wanted her to….ok let's move on!

Tre meanwhile was ignoring the film completely and looking over at Fuchsia, she was looking at the screen and he looked at her from the side. She was almost so beautiful, it then to him almost made no difference that she had one leg! Fuchsia caught Tre looking at her, "Tre, the screen is in front of us!" she said.

"Yes, yes it is," he said popping popcorn into his mouth.

Back to the movie, it was getting towards the end when all the Jews had to be moved out of the Ghetto and onto the train to Auschwitz! Fydel, who learned German by then, inscribed the Aryan woman's name on the fiddle so she could find it in the Ghetto when he got taken to Auschwitz's at the end of the movie….ops I guess I spoiled the ending hum?

No it was not funny at all, not even remotely date worthy, in fact it was so depressing that Morgan and Zarbon wondered why in the first place Olga asked them to come along. It would make the most sensitive Jew either cringe, uncomfortably laugh, or start crying all over the place.

In fact, most gentiles would probably not see a stupid Holocaust movie like this because they would rather be watching _Schneider's List_, _Anne Frank's Diary_, or the _Pianist_! Anything that had to do with objects and directly with the Holocaust were better choices than this movie!

Fuchsia started crying badly, Tre then asked, "What's wrong?"

"He's getting onto the train! Is he going to be eaten by a space troll?" she asked!

"No he's just getting onto the train, there is no such thing as space trolls!" Tre said putting his arm around Fuchsia.

The film ended with Fydel getting on the train to Auschwitz and looking back on the gentile women that he fell in love with! It was then that Jada lost it! Olga did cry hard, but Jada started crying twice as hard as Olga, he was touched, he was human after all! He probably would not be dating Olga if he purely hated Jews!

Jada then asked a really stupid question. "Olga, if you ever get sent to a death camp, can you ever inscribe my name on your violin so that you are forever in my heart!" Jada said.

"Oh Jada…I play the piano you moron!" Olga said.

Zarbon woke up and looked at Jada and Olga holding each other and crying it out! Then he looked over at Fuchsia crying on Tre's shoulder and then he looked at Morgan who was staring at the screen.

"Morgan why aren't you crying, was it really that stupid of a movie?" Zarbon asked.

Morgan walked out of the theater, into the bathroom and ripped the paper towel dispenser off the wall! Never before had such a movie, let alone a Holocaust movie made her want to cause so much physical damage. She should have been grieving like Jada and Olga was, but instead she usually hid that grief with pure rage!

After the end of the movie, everyone went out for a late night dinner at O'Charlies. Nobody talked that night much at the dinner table.

Zarbon decided to break the ice by asking, "What was the film like? I fell asleep during it, was it good?"

Jada looked at him like he wanted to murder him, "I don't want to talk about it! I just don't want to talk about it!"

Tre decided to also break the ice, "Fuchsia did you like the film?"

"No, I couldn't understand it because it was in some language I have never heard before, I had to keep track of the subtitles on the screen and I lost concentration! He could have been eaten by a space troll at the end of the movie too!" Fuchsia said.

Everyone rolled their eyes; technically what Fuchsia was talking about was some kind of alien species that prayed on Nordics in legends and not in real life. They were not really trolls either, they were called that because their real species name was hard to pronounce. Either way this comment made her look stupid, although she could hardly be blamed for such naivety because she did not know there was a Jewish Holocaust and she did not know every single species on the planet!

Morgan looked down at her food, she wondered if Zarbon could even love her because she was different, so far he had proven himself as a great loyal friend to her, maybe even more than that, but for the time being, that movie blocked her judgment!

After that awkward evening, Zarbon drove Tre and Fuchsia home, at Fuchsia's host family's house, Tre walked her to the door, "I'm sorry this was such a crappy evening, my friends are really strange," Tre said.

"Don't worry about it Tre, I have other things to worry about besides hanging out with you guys and seeing really bad movies." Fuchsia said smiling.

"Well…" Before Tre could finish what he was saying, it appeared that Fuchsia was going to kiss him on the lips, but then Tre said, "Good night!"

Tre then walked away while Fuchsia took her key out of her pocket and opened the door up, she went into the house on her crutches, but not before she snuck a peak through the open door at Tre getting into Zarbon's car and being driven home.

Later that night while Tre was asleep, the phone rang and he answered it hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Hello is Tre there?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Who is this, and why are you calling so late at night?" Tre asked.

"Sorry I got the time zones mixed up; last time I was here on earth was when I was stationed over in London, and…."

"Fuchsia is that you? This isn't your first time on Earth?" Tre asked.

"No, did you not know that?" Fuchsia said.

"You still called me even after that dumb movie we saw together?" Tre asked.

"Of course I did, did you think I was just pulling stuff out of my crotch? Anyways, do you have a girlfriend or a mate of your own?" Fuchsia asked.

"No I don't, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Tre asked.

"Yes, yes I do, I like you a lot!" Fuchsia said.

"Do you think I'm handsome?" Tre asked.

Fuchsia then said hesitantly, "You look different than other earthlings I have seen I'll put it to you that way, I have never seen a black person before…."

"Ok, ok, do you like me?" Tre asked.

"Yes I do like you, I like you enough to…." Before Fuchsia could finish Tre interrupted.

"Cool, I have never had a girlfriend before! Most of the girls I went out with either didn't like me for real or I was just trying to get into their…."

"In space we have many sex slaves you know, but Nordic women are….."

To make a long story short, Fuchsia went on to tell Tre that Nordic women were intelligent and independent and were not sex slave material, although this was a huge disappointment to Tre, he appreciated her honesty.

This story will continue….right now, turn the page!

End of Part 1


	9. Chapter 9

_The Petals of Planet Love_

Tre began dreaming about stupid boy stuff, like sex, violence and the usual. He dreamed about Fuchsia and him in bed naked, covered with roses and petals, he had never had a true girlfriend before, let alone someone that actually liked him for him.

On Monday at school it was official, Tre and Fuchsia were going study and they showed it quite often to others. Most of the guys would never walk up to Fuchsia, not so much because of her missing leg, but because they did not want to court a girl that might of really liked Tre. Despite his slightly noticeable cerebral palsy, for him it was never a reason to shun potential booty calls and or relationships with the opposite sex.

Tre had a reputation of courting girls and flirting with them, many of the guys thought this was strange since they would try to get some and get a girlfriend in a so much lesser of a passive way. He earned the nickname "The Player" for his way with women, their rejection of him, and his constant go to type booty calling. They respected him for his courage and his bravery to pursue the opposite sex, but it was more of a mixture of fun and amusement for the rest of the boys in school than it was for the girls.

Many of the girls Tre courted did not even feel sorry or stupid enough to court him and have sex with him. They were not afraid of him, far from it! Some of them would pretend to be his girlfriend or just say that they were his girlfriend and then a week later they would "dump" him before he even got the chance to go on dates with them and bone them.

Fuchsia was not one of those girls, and Tre was not one of those guys that were shy enough to hit on her! Anyways, at lunchtime Tre and Fuchsia sat with Tre's truest of true friends that he was ever going to get, Zarbon and Morgan, Jada and Olga and of course Olga's twin brother Yulta, who rarely hanged out with the gang of misfits due to his sport scheduling!

Zarbon decided to break the ice, "Well any girlfriend of Tre's is a friend of ours!"

"Thank you so much for accepting me into your group!" Fuchsia said.

"I'm happy just to see another alien on this planet; I thought I was the only alien on this planet applying for a citizenship of earth." Zarbon said.

"Oh I'm not here to stay; I'm just on a student visa from Planet Nordic!" Fuchsia said.

"Isn't she amazing?" Tre asked Yulta.

"Well, she sure is cute for a chick with one leg," Yulta said.

Tre pulled Yulta to the side and whispered into his ear rather loudly, "Try not to mention her one leg, she gets very self-conscious."

All the sudden, Adrian came up to them in her wheel-chair, like in the last story, Adrian always loved Tre and courted him, despite the fact that she well knew that Tre had no interest in her, nor would ever love her because of his shallow nature, "Hello Tre, who is this your new girlfriend?"

"Yes she is, isn't she just beautiful?" Tre asked.

Adrian looked at Fuchsia and then took a look at her missing leg and frowned, "And I'm not?" she asked furiously.

"Well no, I wanted to kill myself because of your ugliness!" Tre said.

Zarbon and Morgan looked at Tre like they wanted to pounce on him, Zarbon was beautiful and vainer than hell, but that did not mean that he looked down on others that were less fortunate, he had some hard times himself growing up under the empire of Frieza, being ridiculed by Frieza's less powerful and fortunate solders for being prissy and hardly a lust bunny.

Point being that even though Zarbon had seen way uglier than Tre had, there was no way in heck that Adrian was ugly to him, to him she was just a girl in a wheelchair. Zarbon had visited many hospitals for Frieza and he had seen many things, from amputees, to burn victims, to solders that had gone insane! He could not understand why Tre would say such a cruel thing, to Zarbon Tre was almost starting to look as shallow as Frieza himself!

Sure Zarbon came off to many people as snobby, shallow and full of himself, but in truth if it seemed that way, it was to keep them away from him so he did not get himself into trouble. He did not like causing trouble like Tre and his earth friends. If he caused any trouble, it was either by accident or hesitantly on purpose.

The ever cautious Zarbon shook his head, "Tre for all you know, beauty is in the eye of beholder and maybe Adrian thinks you're ugly!"

Adrian laughed at Zarbon's snarky comment to his own friend, "Thanks Zarbon that was nice of you, sorry Tre I got to go, I have better people to hang around than you!"

Adrian wheeled away quite happy and not self-pity like she usually did when being embarrassed in front of Tre and his friends, Tre looked at Zarbon furiously, "Why did you say that?"

"What I'm just telling you like it is," Zarbon said.

"Fuchsia, Zarbon just embarrassed Tre in front of Adrian, a girl that has been waiting to be with Tre since I can remember! She's usually the one who walks…or should I say wheels away embarrassed. Why didn't you stand up to Zarbon when he said that maybe Adrian thinks Tre's ugly?" Jada asked.

"Now we Nordics are peaceful creatures, we only fight wars if blood needs to be shedder, other than that comments and insults are pretty much impervious to us!" Fuchsia said.

Everyone rolled their eyes, she sounded like a complete ditz to them, and more importantly a hypocrite! They knew that Tre was only dating her because she was so beautiful on the outside. If she did have her other leg, he would be dating her only for her beauty either way. One leg did not mean a difference to Tre, it just meant that she was missing a limb, but her face was still beautiful.

"Come on Tre let's go cuddle with one another!" Fuchsia said.

"Ok let's!" Tre yelled walking away with his slight limp walk, or the "pimp walk" as others joked about him.

They were both outside laughing together after Fuchsia told a really funny space joke, "Will you eat this muffin for me?" She asked taking a muffin out of her Hello Kitty backpack.

"Sure thing my love!" Tre said taking the blueberry delight of a muffin and eating it in one bite. A couple of minutes later, Tre mysteriously fell asleep!

A man walked up to them as Fuchsia looked down at Tre sleeping, "Is everything ready?" he asked.

She looked up at him, he was a tall, about maybe 8 feet tall man with long ice blond hair, tanned skin, ice blue eyes like his daughter, and he looked as if he was wearing a white coat on a nice post-summer day.

"Yes father, I am ready," she said.

The man then got what appeared to be a mot control out, and pointed it by a bush. As it turns out, it was an invisible spaceship and it was white too. The man picked Tre up, and went onto the spaceship with his one legged daughter walking to the spaceship on her crutches. As soon as they were both on the ship, they both sat in the front while Tre slept soundly in the back, and then they took off to deep space!

Hours later, everyone met at Morgan's house up in her room, they searched for Tre since they got a call from his mother that he never came home. Olga and Jada sat on Morgan's bed while Zarbon, Morgan and Yulta stood up.

"Have you seen Tre, I haven't seen him the rest of the day come to think of it!" Olga said.

"I called his house hours ago asking if he was out on a date with Fuchsia, but his father said he never came home!" Yulta said.

"His mom called my house and I told her that he wasn't over at my house," Jada said.

"Wait a minute, something bad must have happened to him, why isn't Fuchsia here I wonder if she knows where he is!" Morgan said.

"I have a feeling that she does!" Zarbon said.

"What do you mean she might know?" Jada asked.

"Nordics sometimes go to other planets to study earth and go to school with many high school and college students, but they also kidnap humans to inner-breed with them, marry them and have children with them!" Zarbon said.

"What, that's stupid, why would they want to inner-breed with an idiot like Tre?" Olga asked.

"Maybe there is something in his DNA that is missing in their alien race, maybe he's some kind of key to a disease they need to cure. I don't think that they want to inner-breed with Tre because he's black. I don't say this out of racism of course, but like humans, Nordics are very picky about who they inner-breed with, and if they do mate outside their own species or skin color it's usually when the move to the planet of their mate." Zarbon said.

"I don't understand any of this, but we have to get Tre back onto earth, his mother is worried sick about him!" Olga yelled.

"I know just who to go to for a spaceship!" Zarbon yelled.

Meanwhile a couple of days later, Tre woke up in a septic tank. He was confused, what was going on? Where was he, this looked something out of a Sci-Fi movie, only cooler! He banged on the tank and Fuchsia ran up to him.

"Don't do that Tre, you will break the tank, it's very thin glass that can cut you!" She yelled to him.

She pressed a button that took the water out of the tank and the tank opened up and Tre walked out of it, "Hold on let me get those breath tubes off of you!" Fuchsia said taking them off of Tre.

"Where am I? Are you going to steal my liver and place it in a dog?" Tre asked.

"No silly, we're getting you ready for the wedding!" Fuchsia said.

"Wedding? Are we getting married?" Tre asked.

"Duh and daddy says I can stay on your planet and inner-breed with all the humans I want!" Fuchsia said.

"Wait, wait, wait! You were only using me for marriage? I'm not the marrying type, I'm in high school, I'm almost eighteen! I can't get married yet! Well technically I turn eighteen in May, so maybe we should be engaged first and live out the first year as…." Before Tre could finish Fuchsia interrupted.

"There is no time for that; we have to get you ready for the wedding that will take place within a few days!" Fuchsia said.

"Ok fine, we'll get to know one another better in a few days then!" Tre said.

"There is no time for that! We have to get you ready!" Fuchsia said.

Tre then thought to himself, "Damn this woman is desperate, maybe I can stall the wedding for two weeks and then that will give us plenty of time to get to know one another!" Tre thought.

"Hey babe, don't you know anything about earth customs?" Tre asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We have to wait two weeks before we get married, we have to take blood tests, go downtown to get marriage certificates, and…"

"Ok, ok, fine let's go take some blood tests, you might have AIDs, but I dough it because I sensed no diseases in your immune system! Let me go get my coat!" Fuchsia walked on her crutches to the bench, and put on what appeared to be a prosthetic, shiny silver leg with some diamonds on it!

"Wow, that girl's got style!" Tre yelled.

In the other room, Fuchsia's dad was eavesdropping on their conversation and shook his head, "This is my future son-in-law? Someone who will take advantage of my daughter? Oh well a blood test might be for the best because he looks like he's diseased!" Thought the Nordic father!

Meanwhile a week later, Zarbon was able to contact Bulma's clone, who worked as a scientist for the government and who made stuff for the American and Russian astronauts who went into space together! She also was kicked out of the Brief's house for posing as Bulma when Bulma had to work on scientist stuff, while it was really Bulma's clone that was making love to Vegeta.

When Vegeta figured out that it was Bulma's clone he was making love to and not his actual wife, it was him that kicked the clone out of the house! He was so betrayed by the original Bulma for creating a clone of herself, to serve him for sex! It was understandable, and although the past happened a few years back, she was perfectly happy on Zarbon's new home planet than Vegeta's semi-new home planet!

For it was to Zarbon's new home planet that she crash landed, it was Zarbon who saved her from her spaceship wreck, it was Zarbon, Morgan and Jada who saved her from the wrath of Frieza who like Zarbon was resurrected, but by a different sorceress and not Morgan…ok let's get back to the present before I go all nuts here trying to explain the past!

On the spaceship, Bulma 2 operated the system and she let Yulta, Olga and Jada tag along with her, Zarbon and Morgan!

Bulma 2 then blasted the spaceship off into deep space to locate planet Nordic, the one thing confusing about this is that Bulma 2 did not have much of a sense of direction; she only knew the path from Goku's planet earth to Morgan's planet earth (aka our planet earth).

"Zarbon I got a question, have you ever been to planet Nordic?" Bulma 2 asked when she sat at the captain's station next to Zarbon with Morgan sitting behind them.

"No I never have been to their planet, I read about it in story books that I borrowed from Frieza's family library, however I could use my alien medium powers to track the planet since unlike you and my fellow earthlings here, have a very huge sensitivity to the universe. In other words, I can sense energies for miles and as the planet gets closer my energies will pick up on it and…." Before Zarbon could finish, Bulma 2 interrupted.

"How is that possible? Yes many of you space aliens have psychic powers like telepathy, energy sense, and of course telekinesis, but how can you map a planet out with your energy senses?"

"I don't know I've always had this gift, which is why Frieza sent me to military school where I graduated to the top of my class and got promoted as a high ranking solder, general and sorcerer!" Zarbon said.

"Sorcerer?" Bulma 2 asked.

"Yes I conjured up aliens from other planets so that some of our weaker solders could fight them for practice, it's a complicated art that takes years of study even though I could talk to the dead and sense the energies of other aliens and humans, and even animals, not to mention that I am really telepathic and…" Morgan then interrupted Zarbon, very intensely!

"You have to teach me everything!" Morgan said.

After that complicated conversation, there was another complicated conversation in the background, while Yulta was listening to earth music in his CD player. Olga and Jada were having their own conversation!

"So you think Bulma 2 is beautiful?" Olga asked.

"Of course I do, but you are a beautiful girl, you're the prettiest girl I have ever seen! You have a sense of identity!" Jada said.

"I find it strange that you are in love with a clone of another scientist on another earth-like planet, who got kidnapped by Frieza and Dodoria which you guys saved her from, and then became a substitute teacher! Most of the guys in the class she substitutes for can't stop gawking at her enormous boobs! It's so annoying!" Olga said.

"The earth's atmosphere did this to her boobs, they made them bigger because she's a clone and her genes are all over the place and not normally functioned…or so she claims!" Jada said winking at Olga.

"I would not be surprised at all if the atmosphere did this to her boobs, because those things like deflated m-cups, or it looks like they were stretched out so badly that they hang all the way down to her waist!" Olga said.

Jada laughed hard, "You are so funny! How come you never had a boyfriend back in Chicago?" Jada asked.

"Because mom wants to groom me into a Jewish princess housewife, and I don't have the passion to do that, I want to be smart, like my mom!" Olga said.

"Makes sense, since your mother is a chemist for the government!" Jada said.

A few days past and it was now time for the wedding, Tre was excited enough as it was that he was going to be a blushing groom, married to a very beautiful woman…who was not only taller than him, but also has just as many insecurities as he did! These two knew little to nothing about true love, and that is why this wedding was a pure sham in the first place!

Zarbon's psychic powers of sensing energies in the universe worked wonders; it only took three days instead of a week to find the galaxy in which the planet Nordic was located on! Zarbon also sensed a human on planet Nordic and since it was rare for humans to be on that planet, he must have assumed that it was Tre!

Morgan, Jada, Yulta and Olga wondered if he was getting this human energy mixed up with their own and Bulma 2's! Truth be told, they all had different energies so different from one another, that it was so easy for Zarbon to tell that none of them was remotely the energy he was sensing from Planet Nordic, which was many light-years away, although much closer than any of them would have known!

Back on planet Nordic a wedding was going to be held in the park, where there were a bunch of fancy trees and chrome ribbons placed all over the trees! Fuchsia walked down the aisle as if she was any normal human bride, despite the fact that her artificial leg took away the beauty of her skin, she totally rocked the wedding dress!

Tre fainted with joy, and it took two minutes to wake him up! After he woke up from a two minuet knock out session, it was time to exchange vows, "Hello Fuchsia!" Tre said.

"Hello Tre," she said in return.

They both smiled and the high priest started talking, "We gather here today to witness these two God-bearing creatures to be joined in holy marriage! Anyone here think they should not be joined?" He asked.

"I do!" Fuchsia's dad said standing up.

"Daddy what is the matter with you, I am in love with him!" Fuchsia said.

"Yah Fuchsia's dad…I'm sorry what is your name?" Tre asked.

All the sudden the spaceship crashed landed onto one of the trees and smashing it to the ground, everyone walked to the spaceship. It opened its doors up, Zarbon and Morgan stepped out of the spaceship and ran up to the alter.

"Tre you didn't marry her did you?" Morgan asked.

"No, but we were about to get married, until you two showed up!" Tre said.

"Make that the six of us!" Bulma's clone said stepping out of the spaceship with Olga, Jada and Yulta following from behind.

"Oh man, you guys suck so much!" Tre yelled stomping his foot to the ground.

"Tre you can't marry her, she's not from our planet!" Morgan said.

"So what, you are dating Zarbon and he's going to get an earth citizenship as soon as he completes his studies! He even gets to become an American citizen and get extra protection and benefits from the government! That's not fair at all!" Tre said sulking.

"Yes exactly, I'm a fugitive; I plan on staying on this planet until the day Morgan dies!" Zarbon said.

"See Tre that's different, I'm not sure if she plans on staying on our planet or if she is just there for study!" Morgan said.

"What is up with your blobs?" Fuchsia's dad said pointing to Bulma's clone's m-sized blobby boobs that were destroyed by the earth atmosphere not long after she got a citizenship to earth and extra benefits from the government like Tre was talking about. She was a clone; her genetics had the tendency to get all funny!

"Never mind that! Get Tre and let's get back to earth kids!" She yelled out.

"Ok let's go home Tre, your mother is worried sick about you!" Zarbon said picking Tre up and throwing him onto his back.

"Put me down, put me down! I want to marry Fuchsia, she's my true love!" Tre said as he and his friends went back to the spaceship and took off the planet.

"Tre! I'm coming back for you!" Fuchsia said, but her father grabbed her and held her from "running after the spaceship".

"Let him go, when you return to earth to resume your classes, you will walk up to him and apologize to him for trying to force marriage onto him!" her dad said.

"Daddy he's running away from me let me go! He is my true love!" Fuchsia said.

"How could he be your true love if he doesn't know my name?" Fuchsia's dad said.

Few days later, back in the cafeteria Tre was at the table all silent. He was still not very happy with the gang for coming all the way from planet Earth just to recuse him! Everyone tried to act normal, but it was useless, because they could not come up with the courage to talk about any subject because they were afraid that Tre would get mad at them!

"Oh man, I wish I would have married Fuchsia, it was like a dream come true, and you guys ruined that for me!" Tre said.

"Don't look at us, her father clearly stated that he didn't want you marrying her, you told us that a few days ago." Olga said.

"Yes Olga is right, by telling us that a few days ago, that means that you are slowly but surely opening up to us!" Morgan said.

"Screw you Morgan and Olga! I had a chance to be happy and you all ruined it for me!" Tre said crossing his arms.

"You'll have plenty of chances in life to be happy Tre; you are rushing things too much. I might marry Olga one day, but not right now! Besides Olga is a better match for me than Fuchsia is for you!" Jada said.

"Screw you too Jada! Screw you Zarbon for putting me in my place, and screw you Yulta….just for barely hanging out with us!" Tre said.

"Hi Tre!" Fuchsia walked up behind him on her prosthetic leg.

"Fuchsia what's going on? I haven't talked to you for days!" Tre said.

"I wanted to apologize for trying to marry you against your will. Daddy's right, you weren't ready to marry me." Fuchsia said.

"It's ok, really it is. You can still be my girlfriend if you want to!" Tre said.

"That is ok I guess, it's just that some Nordics believe in marriage at first sight. You seemed different from the other humans around here, because well you walk with a slight limp and I…." Fuchsia seemed hesitant to finish.

"Fuchsia I don't care if you tried to marry me or not, and I'm not oblivious to the stump where your leg used to be, but it's the most beautiful false leg I have ever seen in my life!" Tre said happy as a clam.

Jada and Olga tried to hold back their laugher, for that was the dumbest thing Tre has ever said, since before he was really hesitant to go out with her since she had a stump where her leg used to be!

Morgan ignored him and started reading her _Russian For Dummies_ book, she took up an interest in Russian not just since Morphiess Zarbon's dad spoke Russian (Cyrillic Dialect of course) as a third or fourth human language, but since she started reading about Stalin and his evil cronies! She also wanted to learn Russian since she was a kid and loved the fairytales that she used to read about!

"Oh Tre you say the most interesting thing!" Fuchsia said.

"Come here Fuchsia!" Tre grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

Mr. Miller the dean that went about the cafeteria to make sure that nobody caused any trouble during lunch break, he saw Tre kissing Fuchsia on the lips and walked over to him to maybe cause a scene. 

"Hey Tre's got a girlfriend! Way to go Tre!" Mr. Miller yelled out loud so the whole cafeteria could hear him.

Everyone started clapping; perhaps this would end an era of Tre walking to random tables away from the one where he was truly accepted, Zarbon's table and the special Ed table. However, nobody knew that Tre would break it off with Fuchsia months later after getting bored with him! For now though, that was not the case!

Mr. Miller saw Morgan reading her _Russian for Dummies_ book; he grabbed it from her, "What is this Macskavsky? Eta, reshala? I don't think you need to be studying Russian." He said teasing her then giving her book back to her.

"Mr. Miller as an individual I choose to study such a difficult language since it has been in my family for many centuries!" Morgan said.

"What are you talking Morgan? You're Polish, Anglo and Celtic!" Jada said.

"That is beside the point Jada." Morgan said.

"Whatever, Macskavsky! Kiss her again for the Pacer's win this Saturday game!" Mr. Miller said directing his attention from Morgan back to Tre!

"I'll do it again, for the Pacer's win this Saturday!" Tre said kissing Fuchsia on the lips; they fell onto the floor making out in front of the cafeteria with everyone watching this.

"Ewww, get a room you two!" Yulta said.

"You're right Yulta! Fuchsia shall we get a room?" Tre asked.

"Of course Tre, let's find that room!" They walked out of the cafeteria with everyone cheering for Tre for such a long time, since he had a hard enough time trying to seduce women.

"Take one home for the team Tre!" Yulta yelled out.

"Yulta do you want me to tell mom that you have thoughts of being a player?" Olga asked.

"No Olgash!" Yulta said throwing his football into her arm.

"Do it again and see what happens!" Olga said.

"Never mind," Yulta said hesitantly.

Adrian wheeled up to the gang, "Why is Tre so shallow? Why doesn't he like me?"

"Because he thinks you are ugly, but don't that this the wrong way, it's a good thing he doesn't like you!" Zarbon said.

"Yes Adrian, you are worth so much as a woman than Tre thinks you are," Olga said.

"I want him to go out with me," Adrian said.

"Don't worry someday you'll find a man who will love you for who you are," Zarbon said looking over at Morgan, who was busy reading her Russian for Dummies book.

"No I won't, how could anyone love a girl in a wheel-chair?" Adrian said.

All the sudden a handsome, blond haired, blue eyed seven foot Nordic man walked up to Adrian, "Hello human, I'm Xander, Fuchsia's big brother, I was sent here to spy on my sister to make sure she didn't marry that black human that walks with a slight limp! You seem like an interesting human, do you want my number?" Xander asked.

"Sure, let's go talk somewhere more private," Adrian said wheeling away.

"Ok that's fine…human in a wheel chair!" Xander said walking after Adrian.

"Oh no, here we go again!" Olga said shaking her head.

"Not again, I can't handle it!" Morgan said.

Morgan thought it was so stupid that she started laughing, everyone else joined her. Of course Tre broke up with Fuchsia after she grew bored and wanted to concentrate on her earth studies, which meant that Tre was back on the market! RUNNNNN! As for Adrian and Xander, they say it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship!

However, the next story after this one was anything but beautiful!

End of Story!


	10. Chapter 10

_The Ouija Board_

Morgan and Zarbon were at their lockers, it has been weeks since Tre and Fuchsia broken up, they were glad because Tre only went after her for her looks anyways, he had some nerve to go out with the beautiful Nordic tribeswoman from planet Nordic! She only had one leg, or at least what was left of after all, it had to be amputated because she got an infection serving in the military against the Greys.

Anyways, everyone was kind of past it and back to normal, there was a surprise quiz that Zarbon and Morgan had to take in Spanish class, and Zarbon did not understand why he was not allowed to take French class since French was like his second Earth language behind English and Japanese!

"Wow that was a tough quiz, don't you think Zarbon?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Spanish is more difficult than French!" Zarbon said.

"Don't you mean el lingue del Español es muy facil que frances?" Morgan asked with a smirk on her face.

"Put a sock in it Morgan, I don't want to talk about it!" Zarbon said looking down in shame.

Zarbon did not have the pride to admit that Spanish was actually easier to speak than French, but how would he know that? He grew up speaking three earth languages under the Frieza regime! English, Japanese and French were the most commonly used among the aliens with one another since sometimes their natural languages were impossible for other species to pronounce.

That is how many of the aliens decided to learn English and Japanese, because Earth languages were basically juvenile to them! It was first grade, it was basics, and it was just easier! Anyways getting back to the story, Olga came up to Zarbon and Morgan with some exciting news!

"Guess what guys... I got something over at my house! My mom just bought it from a garage sale!" Olga yelled.

"What might that be, an antique lamp?" Morgan asked laughing.

Zarbon and Olga stared at her, "What? She's rich isn't she?" Morgan asked.

After that awkward moment passed, Olga perked up and said, "Even better, an Ouija board!"

Morgan and Zarbon gulped, "What's the matter, you two look like you aren't impressed." Olga said.

"Well you see it doesn't bring back pleasant memories, the last time Morgan asked the board a question, she asked if she was pregnant by Stalin's ghost since she has a huge crush on him and it annoys the crap out of me!" Zarbon said smiling rather fake.

"Don't look at me, it's not my fault that the board lies and it didn't have to lie!" Morgan said.

"Morgan you wasted ten dollars on a pregnancy test!" Zarbon said.

"I don't want to get pregnant, and with a missed period how can you blame me for being suspicious?" Morgan asked.

"Never mind, let's move on!" Zarbon said getting annoyed.

"It's not just any Ouija board, its one left over from the Roman Empire era!" Olga said.

"You know this how?" Zarbon asked.

"Because the people that sold it to us said so!" Olga said.

"You have to be careful with those things; some scientists said that it's the subconscious mind speaking and that people move the piece with their fingers." Zarbon said.

"Rather its spirits and the subconscious mind speaking, I hate to say it, but the scientists have outdone themselves good this time!" Morgan said.

"Come by my house this evening and we'll use it!" Olga said skipping off to class.

After school, Morgan and Zarbon went to Olga and her twin brother Yulta's house, Tre and Jada heard that something cool was going to happen, so they decided to tag along! They all stared at the Ouija board wondering what to ask it.

"Ok so now what?" Morgan asked.

"Someone needs to ask it a question," Zarbon said.

"I'm not going to ask anything, something tells me this is a bad idea," Jada said.

"How come, is it too evil for you?" Zarbon asked.

"My mom did tell me to stay away from Ouija boards; she says that they're nothing but a gateway to the demon dimension." Jada said.

"Who are you going to listen to, your mom or us?" Olga asked.

Jada hesitated to answer, "Well she is my mom and…"

"Yah, yah too-too boy, by the way how is ballet class going?" Olga asked.

"It's going fine thanks!" Jada said.

For someone who was so against gay and homosexual marriage, activities and relationships, Jada was so slightly metrosexual that it was confusing to the rest of the girls in his school. He would preach the Bible and then he would be off to ballet class, which he enjoyed since his mother thought it would keep him out of trouble.

It was not uncommon for Olga to laugh at Jada's feminine side, she loved Jada as a boyfriend, but sometimes she could not help but overhear the girls laughing at Jada behind his back, because he seemed gay to them, when in real life he was no such thing! When Zarbon did not get laughed at for being metrosexual and dating Morgan, Jada was the usual target!

"I say we draw straws!" Tre said.

"Where are we going to get some straws to draw?" Yulta asked.

"Oh for Christ sakes, I'll ask the question! I have one in mind," Morgan said.

Zarbon then put his hands on the planchette with Morgan so that she did not have to work the board alone, "Let's ask it something simple, something that only the board can answer and not any mortal!" Morgan said.

"Am I pregnant by Stalin's ghost?" Morgan asked.

Everyone started snickering, though they thought very little of this intense crush Morgan had on Stalin, it was funnier to them because they loved to see Zarbon get annoyed with her for it. However, this time would be slightly different, the planchette started to move very fast, "Zarbon stop goofing off!" Morgan said.

"I'm not moving it!" Zarbon said.

The planchette then moved to the word…yes! Everyone in the room started snickering except for Zarbon and Morgan. Morgan knew she was not pregnant by a ghost, especially that of Stalin! It was more or less wishful thinking that was somehow scandalous to her whereas everyone else thought it was so stupid.

Morgan looked annoyed, "Ok that's it, I'm done I don't want to ask it anymore questions!" Morgan said going to the other side of the room and sitting down with her back turned.

"It's my turn! Olga, help me out!" Jada said.

"Hold on a minuet, I think we might have hurt Morgan's feelings, she's pouting in the corner," Olga said.

"So what, as long as nobody else moved it to the word yes, then it's just a mean joke that the afterlife is playing on her! We had nothing to do with it and we're not even mean enough to tell her that her love for this guy is complete bull…"

"Can we just get on?" Olga asked.

"Ok fine, I want to see at what time I'm supposed to take my allergy medication!" Jada said.

"That's not a question, that's a fact that you are trying to quiz the Ouija board on!" Olga said.

"Damn it Olga it is not!" Jada said.

"It's my turn to ask it something ...something important!" Yulta said grabbing the planchette.

He and Zarbon put both their hands on the planchette, "Oh mighty Ouija board, will the Colts win the super bowl?" Yulta asked.

The thing moved very fast again to the word, yes! "Yes! We're taking home the gold!" Yulta said high fiving Zarbon, Jada and Tre.

"Boys will be boys," Olga said rolling her eyes.

"You guys actually believe in this stuff?" Tre asked.

"Tre do you dare question the wisdom of the Ouija board?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

"Yes I do!" Tre put his own hands on the planchette, without anyone else assisting him, "Ok how do I get a girlfriend?" he asked it.

The planchette spelled out the word "nothing", "Ok then, should I go out with a white girl or a black girl?" Tre asked it.

The planchette spelled out the phrase, "Fuck you!"

Tre got a little testy with the damn board, "What, this is a waste of time!" Tre kicked the board, angered by its insult, and just there and then Tre was struck by lightning! It was not even raining outside, or inside for it to be lightning! As it turns out, it was the damn board that struck Tre by lighting, but how in the world would that have been possible when wood in general was vulnerable to flame or lightning?

How is it that the board didn't have any flames coming out of it? Nobody knows! "Holy shit, it does have supernatural powers!" Tre said falling down to the ground.

Olga screamed, and Morgan turned around and saw Tre on the ground, she ran up to him, "Oh my God, Tre are you all right? What happened?"

"I learned my lesson; don't do stupid things to piss the board off!" Olga said freaked out.

"I'm so scared, Morgan hold me!" Jada said hugging her.

"Calm down Jada! I hate to say this, but I'm officially crowing you the king of chickens!" Morgan said smiling.

"I am not a chicken Morgan!" Jada said letting go of Morgan and standing with his arms crossed. Just then lighting struck Jada!

"I stand corrected!" Jada said falling to the ground next to Tre!

"Oh my God Jada!" Olga said crying her eyes out!

"We have two men down, and we need to get them to the hospital!" Zarbon yelled.

Zarbon, Morgan, Olga and Yulta took Tre and Jada do the hospital, later on everyone was in the waiting room waiting to see if they could see their fallen friends. The doctor came out and everyone stood up, "Will Tre and Jada be all right?" Morgan asked.

"Hum, well they seem just fine to me." The doctor said.

"How are they fine? They got struck by lightning!" Zarbon said with a pissed look on his face.

"There are no signs of any nerves being affected by electricity." The doctor said taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"But we saw both of them being struck by lightning!" Yulta said.

"Oh you silly kids, it hasn't rained in about twelve days or so. They woke up from a coma so why don't you just go into the room and visit them?" The doctor said.

"A coma, they weren't in a coma, they could have died! That's my boyfriend you're…." before Olga could finish Yulta grabbed his twin sister by the arm as he and everyone else went into Tre and Jada's room.

Jada and Tre were in separate beds next to one another, at least the doctor did not put them in different rooms, and the two friends looked at each other like they were happy to be alive…because that is why they were happy!

"Jada are you all right?" Olga ran over to Jada hugging him.

"Hey, isn't anyone going to hug me?" Tre asked frustrated by Jada's Jewish cute girlfriend!

"I don't feel different, what happened?" Jada asked.

"We're just fine, but we don't know why we woke up in the hospital!" Tre said.

"Because you two were struck by lightning!" Morgan said.

"Lighting, that came out of the Ouija board!" Zarbon added on.

"Now how in the world is it possible for a piece of stupid wood to throw lightning at us?" Tre asked crossing his arms.

"It just happened, the rest is up for discussion," Olga said hugging Jada.

"Hopefully we will be dismissed from the hospital and soon because I hate being in the hospital, it's almost as creepy as using an Ouija board," Jada said.

Hours later Jada and Tre were dismissed from the hospital at midnight since there was just no proof that they were struck by lightning! They lived thank God, but little did any of them know that there would be major consequences for playing with the Ouija board!

That creepy board, especially after Zarbon warned Morgan the dangers of playing with outer worldly instruments, automatic handwriting and tarot cards would have been safer, but noooo….they just had to play with that God damn Ouija board!

Jada was in his room and jumped into bed after his mom came and picked him up from the hospital. She put him into his bed herself even though he was too old for her to carry him up the stairs with his dad watching and rolling his eyes. After Angelia tucked Jada in and kissed him good night, she turned his light off and walked out of the room.

"Boy that was a weird day, but I got through it just fine!" Jada thought, then Jada was asleep safe and sound…or was he? After an hour or two asleep, Jada opened his eyes up, they were glowing red!

Meanwhile at Tre's house, Tre was asleep since he got home, but then he opened his eyes up, and his eyes were glowing red! Both boys got out of their beds, snuck out of their houses and met on the street, as they walked towards one another, Jada spoke, but it wasn't his voice, it was a malicious sounding voice, that just wasn't his!

"Hello Doosha!" Jada said.

"Hello there... Icona!" Tre said in a voice that was not his!

They both laughed evilly! It was official Jada and Tre were possessed by some demons! Not since the Exorcist movie has there been such a reason for anyone to worry about using an Ouija board!

"Which one of those stupid kids are we supposed to attack first?" Tre…err Doosha asked through Tre.

"I say we attack the alien first, I see a lot of sorcerer energy to him!" Icona said speaking through Jada.

"Me too, but I was thinking of attacking his girlfriend first," Doosha said.

"That's the problem, we can't even make up our minds, damn it!" Icona said.

"Why not attack the twins? They might be able to be of some use!" Doosha said.

"How about we play by ear, we go to their school tomorrow and then we can decide who is worth possessing!" Icona said.

"Agreed, let's go back to bed!" Doosha said.

They both bumped into each other, "Damn it's been a long time since I've possessed a body!" Icona said.

In the morning, Doosha and Icona went to school in Tre and Jada's bodies, they looked like Jada and Tre, but they weren't! Tre and Jada's eyes sometimes went from being normal colored to turning red, and then back to normal colored. For a couple of demons passing through the physical world in two moron's bodies, they were not very smart at all.

For example, in the hallway, Doosha and Icona looked at the lockers, "Uhhh...what is this thing?" Icona asked.

"I'm not sure, it looks like a box in which there is an advanced lock on it, I wonder what's in this box and how to open it up?" Doosha said scratching his head.

"Hey what are you guys doing? We're going to be late for Chemistry class!" Morgan said walking up to Jada and Tre with Zarbon next to her.

"How did you two sleep last night?" Zarbon asked.

Jada and Tre's eyes turned back to their normal color before turning around and facing Zarbon and Morgan, "We slept fine; thank you….what is your name again?" Icona asked.

"Wow, you two sound terrible, and is might seem that the lightning must have brain damaged you." Zarbon said.

"Icona and I are fine, aren't we Icona?" Doosha said.

"Of course we are, Doosha!" Icona said.

"What is going on here, you two are acting really strange. I know the lightning must have damaged your brains, but not to the point where you two are calling each other names that aren't even human names!" Zarbon said.

"We slept fine alien, we have no brain damage!" Icona said.

"I have a name; do you two have a bucket over your heads that are clouding your ears?" Zarbon asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Let's just go, these two are acting stupid Zarbon," Morgan said taking him by the hand as they walked to chemistry class.

"What are you talking about? They act stupid all the time, just really stupid this time around." Zarbon said as he walked with Morgan away from the two idiots.

"Phew, that was too close Doosha!" the demon that possessed Jada said.

"Icona, you need to make sure to completely look unsuspicious." Doosha said.

All the sudden Jada's pretty 5'8 feet tall, Russian-Croatian-Greek -Jewish American girlfriend Olga showed up! She snuck up behind him and gave him a hug, though she stood only about two inches taller than him, it wasn't an issue for her at all. However it was an issue for the demon that possessed Jada's body since he wasn't sure who snuck up behind him!

"Jada it's you! I'm so happy that you are out of the hospital and…" Before Olga could finish the demon in Jada got angry with her.

"Get the hell off of me woman!" he grabbed Olga's arm and threw her over him to the ground.

"Jada it's me Olga! What is the matter with you, are you not well?" Olga asked.

"Look bitch you have no reason to sneak up on people like that!" Icona yelled from Jada's body.

"What is the matter with you? You aren't acting like yourself today!" Olga said about to sob.

"You are so nasty! I hate women! Women are just as weak as men! No wonder men around the world keep beating the shit out of women throwing acid on them!" Icona yelled.

"Someone is sure in a sexist mood today!" Olga ran away crying.

Yulta who happened to be Olga's twin brother, who also looked nothing like her, sensed with his twin powers that she was disturbed in class. You see Yulta was in French class with Olga and he couldn't help but notice her crying and noticed that Jada was laughing and it got to the point where the teacher asked Jada to leave the classroom and stand out in the hallway.

Yulta got up and followed him out and slammed the door behind him, "Why is Olga crying?" Yulta asked Jada.

"Maybe she's on her period! Or maybe I got her pregnant!" Icona said snickering.

"You bastard, what did you do to my sister? You remember what I told you, you break her heart and I will break you neck!" Yulta said pulling his sleeves up.

Though it's a typical stereo-type that Jews were not athletic, Yulta was not that stereotypical Jew at all. Yes his dark brown curly hair and medium-shaded blue eyes was a very dead giveaway that he was in fact a Jew, but he didn't care about being a doctor, lawyer or even a Hollywood actor! Sports were his thing, he loved to lift weights and he wasn't afraid to get physical if someone pissed him off enough!

Tre all the sudden walked up to Jada, "Icona I ditched special ED math class, it was so boring and…"

"Wait, why did you call Jada Icona just now?" Yulta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because….it's my pet name for him!" Doosha said through Tre's body.

"How the hell can any of you give each other pet names? I have never heard any of you use these names before. Both of you are against homosexuality, so why would you use the term "pet names" when you two can't even stand to see men make out?" Yulta asked as his own stupid inner jock came out of him.

Yulta was just not making any sense, it was random, and it was bad conversation on his part. Yulta wasn't very smart for a Jew, he was lazy and he hated math and science and anything else school related. It might be hard to believe, but that was just him. He wanted to be an individual, not a stereotypical Jew, ever since he was little he would get made fun of for being a Jew, so something had to change!

No matter how hard his mother and father tried to get him to study to become a doctor, lawyer, or Hollywood actor, he would always put it off, play video games, play sports, and even play with the small animals that he collected, oh over the years he had hamsters, gerbils, mice, rats, and even guinea pigs. Why would all of this want to make him an intellectual Jew, only to be stereotyped and beaten up?

Yulta did notice there was a difference in his two very homophobic friends, they were not only coming off to him as possible lovers, but also as very nastier people than they were before. Yulta of course had nothing against homosexuality at all, but he knew that the word "pet names" was just creepy coming out of Tre's body.

"Our cover has been blown!" Doosha yelled.

"Let's get out of here Doosha!" Icona yelled as both Jada and Tre ran from Yulta.

"Hum something is up with these two, it might be more serious than I thought. Why is it that they were struck by a random lightning when it wasn't storming outside?" Yulta thought.

Later that day, Morgan, Olga, Zarbon and Yulta went to Morgan and Zarbon's house. They were sitting around, angry. They were not happy with the way their friends were acting.

"I can't believe those two, what in the hell has gotten into them?" Morgan asked.

"I've never seen Jada act so horrible, besides him being anti-gay and anti-abortion, he's usually a nice kid deep down inside." Zarbon said.

"He has never done this to me, he has always worshiped me, and he has always been nice to me. It doesn't seem like it's him at all." Olga said.

"I think I might know what is going on!" Yulta said.

"What's that?" Olga asked.

"They called each other Doosha and Icona in the hallway before they ran out of the school." Yulta said.

"They couldn't even remember our names, let alone their own, this is so strange. People don't just change overnight, or do they?" Morgan asked.

"Wait a minute, the doctor didn't find any traces of lightning energy inside of them, maybe it wasn't lighting they were hit by at all." Zarbon said.

"What are you trying to say Zarbon?" Morgan asked.

"I'm saying that that there is a possibility that we opened up another door to the demon dimension. Perhaps it was really a couple of demons passing through the Ouija board and decided to possess Tre and Jada!" Zarbon said.

"How would you know about this stuff?" Olga asked.

"Olga, you know I have sorcerer tendencies right? I used to have to conjure up demons for Frieza so that his men could practice fighting with them, so they would help conquer planets. This was usually when I couldn't conjure up aliens from random planets." Zarbon said.

"Well let's get to work, let's find out how to get rid of these demons once and for all!" Olga yelled out.

"That is if we can find Tre and Jada, they could be miles away from here, they could be in Argentina, or in…"

"I don't think its official that they went into another country, they wouldn't be able to get past the Mexican border guards to even get into Latin America, they would also need a passport to get onto an airplane to Central America and South America," Olga said.

"Oh that's right." Morgan said.

"It's a nice try though, because I wouldn't know where they were either." Olga said sighing.

"Should we go and look for them?" Yulta asked.

"No we can't just do that, if we had a scouter then we might be able to find them." Zarbon said.

"What the hell is a scouter anyways? Isn't that something that I saw in those Godzilla movies?" Yulta asked.

"Probably, but since I'm not good at sensing power levels without a scouter then I need to use a scouter so that I can see how high their energy level is." Zarbon said.

Don't worry folks; we aren't in any hurry to finish with this complicated story, so stick around!


End file.
